PF: Verano de Leyenda
by Oceanscope
Summary: Un nuevo verano llega, pero podrá superar al anterior; solo es cuestión de imaginación y optimismo para hacer un verano de leyenda.
1. Llego el Verano

**PF: Verano de Leyenda**

**Resumen del fic: **Después de la batalla de la Segunda Dimensión, los chicos habían perdido sus memorias de ese incidente, y siguieron con sus vidas. Un nuevo verano llega, junto con nuevas aventuras y nuevos amigos; pero también nuevas amenazas.

**Aclaración: "**Phineas y Ferb" y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, a excepción de los fancharacters que pueden aparecer (por ejemplo, **Judson Lockhart **es de mi propiedad). Ademas de que la música pertenece a sus artistas y creadores.

Ahora, ¡Que se abran las cortinas!

* * *

><p><em>El área limítrofe jamás tuvo un día más turbulento que aquella tarde de verano.<em>

_Una gran invasión extra-dimensional ocurrió bajo el mando del Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz de otra dimensión, más malvado y con más sed de invasión; Sin embargo, sus fuerzas fueron detenidas por la valentía del Agente P y el ingenio de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher: Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher y sus amigos, restaurando la paz de Danville y del mundo_

_Pero se tuvo que hacer un sacrificio, si el agente ornitorrinco y sus dueños podrían estar juntos, se tuvieron que sacrificar las memorias de ese día para que no fuera reasignado._

_Esta aventura tiene lugar tiempo después de ese día, para ser exacto…un verano después._

Eran las tres de la tarde y todas las campanas de las escuelas del Área Limítrofe sonaron, y todos los jóvenes salieron emocionados de la escuela, alegrados de que las vacaciones de verano. En la primaria de Danville, dos chicos salieron al final de todos. Ellos eran Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher, los chicos se quedaron cerca de la entrada y miraron el cielo despejado, el pelirrojo solo pudo respirar y estirarse de alegría

"Ah" dijo el chico exhalando de alegría "Puedes sentirlo Ferb, es el aire del verano, eso y creo que también olí hot-dogs por ahí" y su hermano solo respondió con un pulgar en alto y los chicos salieron al patio de la escuela para unirse con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, una misteriosa sombra que sostenía una pieza de ajedrez roja estaba observando a los dos hermanos y desapareció al pasar un autobús en frente de el, siendo una señal de lo que podría pasar en este verano.

_**(Secuencia de Apertura: "Una Ilusión" de Kabah)**_

_**Cuantas distancias hemos controlado, cuantas historias faltan por contar**_

_**Cuantas misiones hemos conquistado, somos perfectos sin saber amar**_

_**-instrumental-**_

_**Tontos por descifrar, locos por encontrar, una puerta otras dimensiones**_

_**Nuestra meta es volar, a mas planetas llegar, olvidando las relaciones **_

_**(Sin entender) Que la vida tiene mas**_

_**(Que el corazón) Lo tenemos en el mismo lugar**_

_**(Sin entender) El dinero es papel, no hay color en la piel, que podemos perdeeeeeer**_

_**Una ilusión, encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación de ser libre con todos con tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir**_

_**Una ilusión, encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación de ser libre con todos con tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir**_

_**Una Ilusión**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de apertura)**_

**Capitulo 1: Llego el verano**

Después de un tiempo, los chicos ya estaban descansando en el árbol de su patio trasero, junto con su ornitorrinco de mascota Perry

"Entonces, Ferb ¿Qué crees de debamos hacer hoy?" pregunto Phineas a su hermano, pero el solo pudo mover los hombros

"Bueno tenemos que hacer algo para empezar bien el verano, no tiene que ser igual al verano pasado pero tiene que ser inolvidable" y luego le pregunta a su ornitorrinco "Tu que opinas Perry?" pero el ornitorrinco solo respondió con su tradicional chirrido

"Eso pensé" pero luego vieron al cielo y vieron un avión con una cinta que decía: _**Torneo de motcross en Danville, en 3 dias**_

"Motocicletas" dijo el cabeza de triangulo "Debe sentirse bien correr a esa velocidad y sentir la libertad de saltar en el aire de hacer piruetas" ahí fue cuando Phineas Flynn dijo por primera vez en este verano, su frase predilecta

"Ferb, ya se que vamos a hacer hoy"

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la casa; la adolescente pelirroja y hermana mayor de Phineas y Ferb: Candace Flynn hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga, Stacy Hirano

"No se que puede ser peor Stacy: estar aburrida en la escuela o que mis hermanos me vuelvan loca, en serio; con ellos uno nunca sabe lo que podía pasar"

_No lo se Candace, que tal si este verano no sea tan malo con el pasado, tal vez no te estresen tanto_

"Yo no estaría tan segura"

Entonces su madre: Linda se acerca a la adolescente mientras llevaba unas cajas

"Candace, voy a ir a dejar estas cajas que me llegaron a Escocia a la tienda de antigüedades"

"Entonces…estoy a cargo?"

"Así es, y si hay una emergencia, márcame, o busca a tu papa en la tienda de antigüedades. Y espero que nada involucra que tus hermanos"

"Estaré bien, mama" y luego ella se despidió de los chicos y se fue en su auto hacia la tienda, en ese momento los materiales de construcción empezaron a llegar, y los chicos empezaron a construir una jaula circular de metal

"Hola Phineas" se escucho la voz de una chica: de pelo negro, ojos azules y usando un moño y vestido rosa: era Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

"Hola Isabella" dijo Phineas saludando su amiga

"Que están haciendo?"

"Vamos a hacer una pista de motociclismo, haremos carreras y piruetas en motocicletas"

"Eso no crees que es un poco peligroso?"

"No, peligroso seria que lo hiciéramos sin equipo de protección y medidas de seguridad, lo cual Ferb esta previendo" y se ve que Ferb preparo una red de seguridad cerca de unas rampas

"Entonces, nos podrías dar una mano?"

"Seguro, creo que la piscina puede esperar otro día"

"Grandioso" pero luego mira por ambos lados y pregunta "Oye, y Perry?"

Mientras tanto en la cocina, el ornitorrinco estaba caminando por la cocina y luego se paro en dos patas y se puso un sombrero de fedora café, entonces se metió al horno y sale por otra puerta parecido a un horno después de que se oye una campana y luego entra a su base secreta, y en el monitor de la base aparece su jefe: el Mayor Monograma

"Buenas tardes Agente P" dice el mayor "Fuentes encontraron al Doctor Doofenshmirtz comprando galones de aceite de motor y varios metros de manguera, y creemos que esta relacionados con embotellamientos alrededor de la ciudad, contamos contigo Agente P para detener este caos de transito, Monograma fuera"

El ornitorrinco dio un saludo militar y subió a su deslizador saliendo hacia la ciudad, y se dirigió al edificio purpura de…

_Doofenshmirtz malvados y a-so-cia-dos_

El agente entro por la ventana, pero aterrizo por una mancha de aceite y se resbalo por el lugar, hasta llegar hacia una jaula

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" se oyo la voz de un científico loco "Pero si es Perry el Ornitorrinco" era un científico loco de pelo castaño, nariz puntiaguda y usando bata de laboratorio; era el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Debo decir que estas volviendo muy resbaloso con mis planes, ja!" pero solo se oyeron grillos

"Entiendes: Resbaloso en mis planes, y plan involucra aceite, es por eso que es gracioso" dijo el doctor explicando el chiste, pero el ornitorrinco solo rodo los ojos

"Ah, todos son críticos, como sea" y luego se dirige a su maquina cubierta por una sabana "Seguramente te preguntaras que plan tengo para hoy, bueno creo que si lo sabes…ADMIRA, EL ACEITINADOR!" y luego develo una maquina que pareciera una regadera que tenia cargada aceite

"Gracias a esta belleza podre disparar chorros de aceite a cualquier calle del Área Limítrofe, para si pasar al siguiente paso de mi plan: poner mi pequeña empresa de seguros y así me hare rico en cuestión de minutos, eso si es ser malvado" y luego activo su maquina para disparar chorros de aceite en las calles.

Mientras tanto, había una pista de motocross en el patio y estaba dando un espectáculo de motocicletas. En la pista estaba un pelicastaño robusto de piel palida usando un traje de motociclista: Era Buford Van Stomm.

"Aaah, esto si es un publico conocedor"

"No se para que me trajiste aquí" dijo un chico de piel morena, ojos castaños y pelo negro; usando un traje de motociclista color azul violeta, que estaba atado a la motocicleta, Baljeet Rai.

"Porque necesito una bolsa de aire"

Y el chico arranco su motocicleta y salto por las rampas, mientras tanto una motocicleta piloteada por una motociclista usando un traje color magenta, pero es rebasado por otra usando un traje color celeste, las dos corrieron por la pista enlodada y surtiendo los obstáculos, cuando en un punto ellas se detuvieron, la chica del traje magenta se quito el casco y revelo el rostro de la chica Garcia Shapiro y la chica del traje celeste revelo una cara de pelo negro sostenida por una banda celeste y ojos avellana

"Eli" dijo Isabella "Pensé que no ibas a venir"

"Bueno" respondió la chica "Siempre si me dieron permiso, veo que este verano será igual de divertido"

"Eso creo" y las chicas siguieron con su carrera

"_Ojala Phineas me este viendo…" _pensó Isabella

"_Mírame Ferb, mira lo que puedo hacer por amor" _pensó Eli

Pero en las butacas, un chico estaba observando todo el espectáculo: tenía pelo castaño y usaba una visera azul con una J blanca, de ojos castaños y tenía puesta una camisa blanca con un símbolo de espadas y mangas negras, pantalones verdes y zapatos rojos, y llevaba guardado una llave de tuercas. El chico trataba de ver el espectáculo pero luego dijo quejándose

"Como puedo disfrutar esto si no veo casi nada" y luego vio que una exploradora pasaba vendiendo binoculares, y el chico compro un par, justo a tiempo para ver el show. Phineas usando un traje naranja estaba acelerando y dando vueltas por la jaula metálica; Y Ferb usando un traje purpura conduciendo por la rampa más alta y salto una fila de camiones escolares, mientras hacia suertes en el aire y pudo aterrizar

"Woo-u-woo, a eso le llamo proeza sobre ruedas" y luego que la adolescente pelirroja estaba en la pista, pero Judson pudo reconocerla

"Ay no, tenia que venir ella a arruinar la diversión" y se fue rápido de su lugar

Candace de nuevo se estaba quejando de las ocurrencias de sus hermanos

"Ya empezaron a hacer locuras de nuevo, porque tuvieron que hacer una pista de motociletas, están locos?"

"No estamos locos, estaríamos locos si no usáramos equipo de seguridad, pero Candace te agradeciera que volvieras a tu asiento, este lugar es algo peligroso"

"No, ya no va haber mas funciones, cuando mama sepa de esto, estarán en problemas" y ella trato de irse, pero era detenida por el chico de la visera

"Ah no" dijo el chico "No permitiré que siguas arruinando su diversión"

"Lockhart" dijo la chica entre dientes

"Flynn" dijo serio y los dos se miraron con cara con pocos amigos

"Ah, Candace, quien es el?" pregunto Phineas

"Es Judson Lockhart, un loco peligroso de mi secundaria que cree que es un 'as del volante' y piensa que soy un monstruo"

"Porque es la verdad, además, todavía no saco mi licencia para conducir, no le mientas a los chicos"

"Yo solamente los protejo"

"Protegerlos, tu ni siquiera tienes una gota de compresión por ellos

"Que…que quieres decir?"

Después de una mínima pausa el dice

"No ignores que los culpaste injustamente del incidente de Navidad"

"Ay…tenias que hablar de eso"

Y los chicos siguieron discutiendo mas fuerte, y mientras, Ferb solo pudo decir

"Algo me dice que ellos no se llevan bien"

Mientras tanto, Doofenshmirtz seguía disparando aceite a las calles, entonces Perry tomo su sombrero y jalo un cordón secreto convirtiéndolo en una sierra y corto los barrotes de la jaula, entonces se dirigió hacia el aceitinador. Y luego el ornitorrinco pateo al doctor

"Ah, Perry el Ornitorrinco" dijo el doctor "No crees que es temprano para que salgas de tu jaula"

El ornitorrinco solo negó con la cabeza, y tumbo a un lado a Doofenshmirtz y trato de desarmar el –inador y al poder hacerlo, la manguera lanzo dos enormes chorros de aceite: uno salió lejos y el otro cubrió a Doofenshmirtz.

"Esto estará en mi ropa por todo el mes, TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO" grito el científico loco y Perry solo huyo de la escena

Mientras tanto, la función de motocicletas había terminado y todos habían regresado, pero el castaño estaba sentado en el árbol exhalando

"Ella jamás escucha, y no los aprecia por lo que son" y luego suspiro

"Estas bien?" pregunto Phineas mientras el y su hermano se sientan con el "Solamente queríamos decirte que no entdemos porque odias a Candace?"

"Lo siento, es que seré honesto: su hermana no me cae bien, se que es parte de su familia pero siento que se merecen algo mejor para ser su hermano mayor"

"Bueno, si le das algo de tiempo, ambos podrían ser buenos amigos"

"Y si no?"

"Entonces trataremos de que lo sean"

Pero luego se vio que la ráfaga de aceite venia hacia el patio, al ver esto, Judson agacha a los muchachos y el chorro de aceite se lleva el estadio de motociclismo, pero dejo algo sucio el patio

"Fiu, estuvo cerca"

Entonces se escucha el claxon de un auto y la voz de la adolescente "Mama, ven pronto, Phineas y Ferb hicieron una pista de motocicleta" el adolescente vio alrededor del patio y vio que la esfera de metal aun estaba en el patio, Judson impulsivamente tomo su llave de tuercas oprimiendo un botón y expandiendo su tamaño, y lo utiliza para lanzar la esfera de metal hacia la orbita y había tirado algo de agua cargado en un helicóptero, llevándose el aceite del patio y cuando Candace y Linda llegaron al patio como siempre…

No había nada, más que Phineas, Ferb y el chico que desactivo rápido su llave

"Hola chicos" dijo Linda

"Hola mama" dijo Phineas

Después de una pausa incomoda, Candace dijo

"Pepepepepero, juro que había una pista de motociclismo"

"Si claro" y Linda dejo a la adolescente perpleja, entonces la madre vio al joven

"Hola, tu debes ser amigo de Candace"

"Ya quisiera" dijo Judson entre dientes y luego en voz normal "De hecho, soy mas un simple compañero de su clase, Judson Lockhart, mucho gusto"

"Que esta haciendo" dijo Candace

"Sus hijos parecen agradables y me la pase bien con ellos; pensaba que si ustedes les parece bien, podría pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ellos"

"No, no, no" dijo Candace en disgusto

"Por supuesto, se ve que eres un chico agradable"

"Ah, se supone que iría a hacer unas vueltas, ya me tengo que ir" y luego se despidió de los chicos aunque Candace solo podía ver al chico alejarse mientras gruñía entre dientes mientras se oía un…

"Ah, ahí estas Perry"

"Esto no se ha terminado, Lockhart"

Cuando el chico salió del patio, el saco su motoneta color verde oscuro estacionada, abrió la valija para revisar un paquete

"Menos mal que no se lo robaron, me costo una ganga pero vale mucho" y cerro la valija, se puso un casco de igual color y antes de partir el miro la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher

"Así que estos son Phineas y Ferb, los chicos que escuchado nada mas que maravillas" y luego arranco su motoneta antes de irse a la ciudad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Secuencia de Clausura: "Peligro" de Reik)<strong>_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**No logre tomar, distancia critica. Me vuelvo a equivocar, la historia típica**_

_**En un irracional impulso eléctrico, mi corazón corre en tu dirección**_

_**Me hace tanto mal tu humor errático, te sigo sin pensar en automático**_

_**Si doy un paso, ya no lograre volver, no se como retroceder**_

_**Una y otra vez tengo que luchar conmigo (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de clausura)**_

_Un viaje con los abuelos Flynn suena divertido, y cuando nuestros hermanos favoritos entran a las cavernas se encuentran a Judson, artefactos misteriosos y androides con forma de peón; todo el verano podría tomar una nueva dirección, y los misterios no se harán esperar. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo: __**Enigma en las cavernas. **__Podemos hacer un verano de leyenda._

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el primer episodio de esta aventura, lamento si tuve que rehacerlo pero todo fue por causas fuera de mi control. En fin, les dejo con un pequeño dato curioso sobre Lockhart.<p>

**El nació durante una reunión de sus familiares en Nebraska, pero fue criado en Danville.**

Hasta el próximo capitulo…

¡C.A se despide! ¡Paz, hermanos!


	2. Misterio en las Cavernas

**PF: Verano de Leyenda**

**Resumen del fic: **Después de la batalla de la Segunda Dimensión, los chicos habían perdido sus memorias de ese incidente, y siguieron con sus vidas. Un nuevo verano llega, junto con nuevas aventuras y nuevos amigos; pero también nuevas amenazas.

**Aclaración: "**Phineas y Ferb" y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, a excepción de los fancharacters que pueden aparecer (por ejemplo, **Judson Lockhart **es de mi propiedad). Ademas de que la música pertenece a sus artistas y creadores.

Ahora, ¡Que se abran las cortinas!

* * *

><p>Era de noche en el Depósito de Chatarra de Danville, donde había nada más que automóviles inservibles y aparatos eléctricos rotos. Entre las pilas de restos de metal, había una especie de taller hecho de concreto y madera, dentro de el Judson estaba arreglando lo que parecía una motocicleta, cuando de pronto sonó la alarma del celular, y luego se dio cuenta que tenia regresar a casa, así que pauso su trabajo y cerro las puertas del taller y el deposito de chatarra y corrió a la casa. Pero cuando llego a casa encontró a su madre de pelo castaño, usando un vestido morado lo esperaba a la entrada<p>

"Judson Carter Lockhart, estuviste de nuevo en el deposito de chatarra"

"Cual es el problema" respondió el joven "A mi me gusta ir ahí, y sabes que es propiedad de la familia"

"Lo se, se que te hace feliz, el problema es que sabes que no me gusta que llegues a la casa sucio" y noto que su ropa estaba algo arrugada y sus manos y cara tenían manchas de aceite

"Y eso que? Papa viene el doble de sucio después de trabajar y no te quejas"

"Ahahahah" se oyo la voz de su padre de pelo castaño obscuro y bigote, usando un uniforme azul marino "No me metas en esto"

"Mama, por favor…"

"Suficiente jovencito, después de cenar: te bañas, te lavas los dientes y te vas a dormir"

"Si mama" dijo mientras el entraba a la casa y el cumplió su promesa: después de cenar con su madre que trabaja en un restaurante sobre ruedas y su padre que trabajaba en un taller automovilístico, el joven se baño, lavó los dientes y vistió con su camisa y pantalones de dormir, se quito la visera, poniéndola junto con su llave en el buro y se recostó en su cama, pero luego tomo una linterna y la encendió apuntándola a una caja negra con una N verde impresa

"Ojala supiera como abrir esa caja, _saber como abrirla cuando tus amigos estén en peligro _no es pista suficiente" dijo Judson y luego apunto la linterna a un mapa que parecía un mapa del tesoro y tenia una inscripción: **Gruta de la Flecha**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Secuencia de Apertura: "Una Ilusión" de Kabah)<strong>_

_**Cuantas distancias hemos controlado, cuantas historias faltan por cortar**_

_**Cuantas misiones hemos conquistado, somos perfectos sin saber amar**_

_**-instrumental-**_

_**Locos por descifrar, tontos por encontrar, una puerta otras dimensiones**_

_**Nuestra meta es volar, a mas planetas llegar, olvidando a las relaciones**_

_**(Sin entender) Que la vida tiene más**_

_**(El corazón) Lo tenemos en el mismo lugar**_

_**(Sin entender) El dinero es papel, no hay color en la piel que podemos perder**_

_**Una ilusión, de encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación, de ser libre con todos tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir **_

_**Una ilusión, de encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación, de ser libre con todos tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir **_

_**Una Ilusión**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de apertura)**_

**Capitulo 2: Enigma en las Cavernas**

A la mañana siguiente, en una cabaña en los bosques cerca del Lago Barbafea; Phineas y Ferb estaban preparándose para un viaje

"Picos, listo"

"Mapa, listo"

"Linternas, listo"

"Cascos, cuerdas y ropa interior limpia; triple listo"

"Bueno Perry, ya nos vamos a explorar las cavernas, no nos tardamos" dijo Phineas acariciando al ornitorrinco, respondiendo con un chirrido y los chicos salieron de la habitación, el ornitorrinco espero a que se fueran y de nuevo tomo su persona de agente secreto y entro

Entonces los chicos se encuentran con su mama y su abuela: Betty Flo Flynn

"Hola chicos, que están haciendo" pregunto Linda

"Iremos a explorar la Gruta de la Flecha que esta cerca de aquí"

"Ah, la Gruta de la Flecha" dijo ilusionada la abuela "Clyde siempre se le ocurre llevarme a explorar la caverna un día antes de nuestro aniversario; no importa cuantas veces vamos ahí, nunca me canso de ese lugar"

"Entonces si podemos ir?"

"Seguro, solo tengan cuidado, y no olviden que deben llegar a las 4 para la comida"

"Esta bien" y los chicos se fueron fuera de la cabaña para adentrarse al bosque; mientras tanto en el lago, Candace estaba pescando junto con Lawrence: su padre de pelo castaño y lentes y el abuelo Clyde Flynn

"No se como pude terminar aquí" se quejo Candace

"Tu mama pensó que seria buena idea que convivieras con la naturaleza y pasaras tiempo de calidad" dijo Lawrence

"Además podríamos empezar una conversación interesante" agrego Clyde

Después de eso, solo hubo una larga pausa incomoda

"Entonces…como esta el negocio de antigüedades" le dijo el abuelo al señor Fletcher

"Pues va bien, un muchacho de quince se intereso en una caja que mi hermano Angus me había dado de Escocia para que la vendiera"

Una corta pausa después

"Suena interesante"

Candace exhalo y dijo a si misma "Mientras estamos pescando agua, Phineas y Ferb seguramente están haciendo loco y desquiciado"

Mientras tanto, los chicos ya habían entrado al bosque siguiendo el mapa

"Bueno Ferb, creo que aquí es" dijo Phineas mientras se encontró una especie de gruta con una señal de madera que tenia el símbolo de una flecha

"Bueno, a explorar" y los chicos se pusieron sus cascos y usaron sus linternas para alumbrar el camino, pero cuando entraron en la caverna, una pequeño portal rojo se abrió y de allí salieron tres peones de ajedrez que rodaron hacia la entrada.

Dentro de la cueva, los chicos estaban admirando la caverna mientras caminaban

"Te puedes imaginar cuanto tiempo tomo esta cueva para que se formara"

"2, 596,700 años, aproximadamente" dijo Ferb

"Si, yo también pensaba lo mismo"

Pero entre mas se adentraban a la cueva, se escuchaba un silbido con el tono de _**Mi playa es… **_haciendo que los chicos sintieran curiosidad de saber la fuente del silbido pero luego la canción fue interrumpida por un…

"Muy bien, creo que es tiempo para un pequeño refrigerio"

"Hey, esa voz es familiar" y los chicos siguieron

En otro punto de la gruta, el mecánico usando un casco, se sentó en el piso, puso su linterna a un lado y saco una lonchera que tenia agua natural y emparedados de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, el tomo un emparedado y se lo comió contento

"Mmmm, nada como un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y mermelada para cuando estas en descanso"

"Cierto"

Y el chico se sorprendió al ver a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher detrás

"Hola Judson" dijo Phineas

"Ustedes…que hacen aqui?"

"Nada, Ferb y yo decidimos explorar La Gruta de la Flecha, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Podía decir que hago lo mismo que ustedes, pero pienso un poco un mas allá"

"Que quieres decir?"

Entonces el chico saco el mapa

"He estado investigando y descubrí que dentro de La Gruta de la Flecha hay una especie de tesoro antiguo que los antiguos habitantes de esta gruta tenían, lo resguardaron tan bien que los colonizadores nunca la encontraron, ¿Qué dicen?"

"Bueno, suena emocionante; Ferb, ya se que otra cosa vamos a hacer hoy"

"Muy bien" dijo Judson emocionado preparándose para continuar "Y si nos damos prisa, podremos regresar antes de que Candace se de cuenta"

En la caverna, los chicos seguían con su trayecto mientras el joven decía algo de su vida

"….muy pocas veces visito a los familiares de mi papa que viven en Nebraska y muchas veces a los familiares de mama aquí en Danville" dijo Judson alternando su mirada al mapa y el frente

"Y como supiste de nosotros?"

"Bueno, solo escuche quejas de Flynn en la escuela, pero un compañero del club de mecanica me paso me paso por e-mail un video de ustedes haciendo la montaña rusa el verano pasado, y bueno…" entonces se toparon con una especie de muro de piedra que tenia pintada un símbolo de flecha, pero estaba agrietada

"Este es el lugar" dijo Phineas

"Como sabes?" Pregunto el joven

"Seria obvio si el único lugar en donde se mostraría una flecha gigante"

"Bueno…démosle a los nativos puntos por originalidad, la mayoría dibujarían una X…conformistas" y los chicos sacaron sus picos y empezaron a romper la pared, les tomo algo de tiempo y un par de veces tuvieron que pausar, pero siguieron hasta que finalmente pudieron crear un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que los tres cupieran.

Entonces vieron una cámara que era como un templo de piedra; una cámara, un templo. Que las paredes eran estables y habían pinturas rupestres acerca de la vida de los nativos, la luz del sol pasaba por el techo y se veía que había una estatua que sostenía en su dos manos dos gemas: un rubí de forma de triangulo y una esmeralda de forma de rectángulo

"Es todo" dijo Judson "El Gran tesoro de la Gruta de la Flecha son solamente son dos gemas, me estafaron, yo esperaba un super tesoro de esos que guardaban los egipcios o los piratas"

"Esta bien, Judson" dijo Phineas "Al menos esas gemas podrían contar como un tesoro"

"No lo se, solamente me siguen jugando retas" luego exhalo de nuevo y se acerco a la estatua para tomar las gemas; el peliverde miro las pinturas rupestres que hablaban de un meteorito que había caído a la tierra y de ahí vinieron las gemas, siendo adorado como un regalo de los dioses.

Entonces Judson pudo tomar cautelosamente las dos gemas, pero luego pauso diciendo

"Wow, esperaba que al menos hubiera una trampa cuando la tomara las gemas, pero esto es muy fácil"

"Oigan, que hace esto aquí?" se escucho la voz de Phineas como si había encontrado algo raro y luego el mecánico vio que parecían peones de ajedrez rojas "Piezas de ajedrez?"

De pronto al ver las piezas, el joven empezo a pensar:

_No lo entiendo, que hacen esas piezas ahí? No creo que los nativos de la gruta supieran lo que es el ajedrez y porque son color rojos, las únicas piezas de ajedrez de color rojo que recuerdo son de…no, no es cierto_

"ALEJENSE DE LOS PEONES!"

Pero ya era tarde, los peones brillaron color rojo sangre y crecieron de tamaño, convirtiéndose en robots grandes con espada en mano y tenían en decorado cuadros rojos y blancos, los androides analizaron el lugar y vieron a los hermanos y al chico que sostenía las gemas, entonces los robots blandieron sus espadas, tratando de hacerles daño a los niños

"Cuidado" dijo el joven corriendo, pero mientras corría, el había pisado una plataforma que hizo que el piso de la cámara temblara y se hundiera, llevándose a todo el que estaba adentro.

Los tres muchachos habían terminado en las afueras de la gruta, el cabeza de triangulo fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Chicos, están bien" dijo Phineas mientras los dos despertaban, y Judson aun tenia las gemas en sus brazos

"Sabia que iba a haber una trampa, pero…¡woo-u-woo! Fue un super paseo"

"Si, si lo fue"

Mas tarde, Phineas iba dirigiendo el camino a la cabaña, Ferb veía las gemas

"Vamos Judson, ya casi llegamos a la cabaña del abuelo"

"Esta bien si los acompaño a comer, no quiero molestar a nadie"

Pero de nuevo son interceptados por los peones

"Tienen que estar bromeando" y entonces Judson se puso en frente, y de nuevo alargo su llave del tamaño de un bastón; y forcejeó y peleo con los tres peones, sin embargo los androides rojos tenían mas ventaja, eran mas resistentes y pudieron barrerlo contra uno de los arboles

"Son mas fuertes de lo que recuerdo" pensó Judson y vio que los peones iban a atacar

"Denos las gemas y no saldrán lastimados" dijo uno de los peones

"Corran niños, no dejen que los atrapen"

"Como lo sabes?"

"Solo váyanse" y los chicos tomaron las gemas en las manos de cada uno y trataron de huir pero fueron rodeados por dos de los peones y mientras Judson se levantaba, el tercero lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y solo podía ver como los peones confrontaban a los dos hermanos, y por el miedo los dos trataron de protegerse, pero las gemas se juntaron y luego…

Las gemas empezaron a brillar y de pronto fueron rodeados por un pilar de luz roja y verde que se pudo ver hasta el cielo…

"Bueno, eso es algo inusual" dijo Doofenshmirtz mientras tenia a Perry (Agente P) atado a una fosa de chocolate hirviente

Mientras tanto, en el lago…

"Creo que atrape algo" dijo Lawrence pero el pez en la caña puso fuerza, tanto que el abuelo Clyde lo tuvo que ayudar, y mientras eso pasabas, Candace vio el pilar de luz

"Un pilar de energía en el medio del bosque, Phineas y Ferb de seguro están tramando algo" y luego trato de hacer que ambos la vieran, ya que habían atrapado un pescado; pero luego Candace dice

"Oigan, Phineas y Ferb están haciendo algo en el bosque, miren el pilar de luz"

"Que pilar de luz?" pregunto el abuelo pero la chica pelirroja vio que no había nada

"No, no puede pasar de nuevo" y trato de llevar el bote a la orilla

Mientras tanto, Judson quedo asombrado al ver lo que le habían pasado a Phineas y Ferb: estaban brillando en auras roja y verde, los ojos estaban en blanco como si estuvieran en trance

"Niveles de energía incrementando, retirada estratégica" pero Phineas salto por los aires y se proyectaron triángulos rojos pareciendo alas y se dirigió hacia el, entonces en su mano izquierda apareció un triangulo y lo uso para cortar a uno de los peones; el otro peon tomo una espada para cortar al chico en la mitad, pero fue cubierto por un escudo rectangular verde generado por Ferb, entonces con su mano izquierda se creo un circulo de rectángulos verde y se dispararon como dardos

"Como puede ser esto posible" y el tercer peón solo pudo tirar al mecánico y se dirigió a atacar a los hermanos pero ellos prepararon para disparar. Ellos habían pusieron cerca sus palmas y se disparo una bala cruzada tan fuerte que llevo el peón al cielo y ahí exploto en una nube de fuegos artificiales.

Despues de la batalla, los chicos volvieron a su estado normal, pero por el esfuerzo se agotaron y cayeron rendidos al suelo mientras que la gema que tenían había entrado a su cuerpo; sin embargo, empezaron a despertar

"No se como lo hacen, pero ustedes siempre se salen con la suya" se escucho la voz de su hermana mayor

"Candace? Que paso?" dijo Phineas

"No me vengas con un que paso, es obvio que ustedes hicieron algo con un pilar de luz que se vio en el bosque"

"De que estas hablando, Candace? No recordamos nada"

"Miren, finjan tanta amnesia cuanto quieran, pero cuanto sepa que hicieron algo, estarán en problemas"

"Como te atreves" dijo Judson en el arco de la puerta "Ellos se

"Un momento…tu estuviste con ellos, lo sabia…sabia que tus locuras habían causado todo esto"

"Ellos se desmayaron por su cuenta, no fue por mi culpa; pero claro, tu no sientes lastima cuando tus hermanos les pasa algo, ni siquiera cuando se resfriaron"

Despues de una pausa, la adolescente dijo "Como lo sabes?"

Mientras el joven cruzaba los brazos el respondió "Tengo mis fuentes"

_Flashback_

"Pues suena interesante: una computadora súper-inteligente capaz de resolver cualquier pregunta y de paso darle un regalo a su madre, pues es muy lindo de su parte…lo siento tengo que irme, mama pronto servirá la cena; oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?

"Tiene algo que ver con lo guapa que se vio mi mama en la fiesta de anoche" respondió un chico de lentes: Era Irving (conocido como el fan numero 1 de Phineas y Ferb)

"…si"

Y luego colgó

_Fin del flashback_

"El punto es que si fueras un poco mas amable y apoyaras mas a tus hermanos, tal vez seria mi amiga; aunque eso sería una posibilidad lejana, ahora si me disculpan…" entonces el se sacudió las manos y casqueo los dedos, para luego irse

"Buen punto" dijo Ferb

"Claaaaro, sabes lo que lo haría menos odioso; si el pudiera tener amigos propios"

Pero los tenia, en una noche estrellada en el depósito de chatarra, el chico observaba las estrellas con una cara de desilusión, y luego observo una foto

"Las cosas ya no son tan fáciles desde que se fueron sin decirme adiós, al menos sabría que hacer si me dieran un consejo" y luego empezo a cantar:

**_Amor que dormia, oscuro recuerdo_**

**_Tristeza vacia, donde te puedo encontrar_**

**_Surge la noche, la luz que ilumina mi corazon, seras mi luz siempre_**

**_Desde aqui, toda esta historia hablara de ti_**

**_La fuerza que nacio, y cuando dos almas se unen en un solo corazon_**

**_Eso es amor_**

Tomo una libreta y empezó a escribir:

**Bitácora de Lockhart**

**Entrada #0037**

**Pude encontrar el tesoro de la Gruta de la Flecha, sin embargo mi búsqueda tuvo bastantes giros: como que Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher se integraron a mi búsqueda; no podía negar que exploraran conmigo, pero tenía que ser este viaje solo por su bien**

**Y para mi desagrado…mas piezas de ajedrez nos persiguieron; fue un milagro que pudiéramos sobrevivir, sin embargo ahora mis temores se han confirmado.**

**Norman Redd ha escapado**

**Fin de la bitácora**

En un lugar remoto, un joven pelinegro de ojos azules, usando una gabardina negra sobre una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, pantalones rojos y botas negras, con una pieza de arfil en su mano estaba sentado en una silla

"Ya veo, Judson Lockhart aun sigue con vida, y además se ha aliado con los legendarios hermanos de Danville…esto será un verano interesante" y se rio de manera siniestra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Secuencia de Clausura: "Peligro" de Reik)<strong>_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**No logre tomar, distancia critica. Me vuelvo a equivocar, la historia típica**_

_**En un irracional impulso eléctrico, mi corazón corre en tu dirección**_

_**Me hace tanto mal tu humor errático, te sigo sin pensar en automático**_

_**Si doy un paso, ya no lograre volver, no se como retroceder**_

_**Una y otra vez tengo que luchar conmigo (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de clausura)**_

_Mientras los chicos exploraban la Gruta de la Flecha, algo más pasó: el Agente P confronta a el Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz que quiere dominar el Área Limítrofe y esta vez a contratado a un interno, pero resulta ser un poco mas listo que el doctor ¿Cómo podrá funcionar este dúo? ¿y Perry frustrara otro plan del científico loco? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo: __**El interno de Doof. **__Podemos hacer un verano de leyenda_

* * *

><p>Whew, finalmente pude hacer la reescritura de PF: Verano de Leyenda, espero que les guste mi idea, y si no; comenten en lo que les gustaría ver.<p>

En fin, es todo por ahora

¡C.A se despide! ¡Paz, hermanos!

Posdata: agradezco a **Ez-00-ead **y a **agatalapingüina ** por dejarme reviews


	3. El Interno de Doof

**PF: Verano de Leyenda**

**Resumen del fic: **Después de la batalla de la Segunda Dimensión, los chicos habían perdido sus memorias de ese incidente, y siguieron con sus vidas. Un nuevo verano llega, junto con nuevas aventuras y nuevos amigos; pero también nuevas amenazas.

**Aclaración: "**Phineas y Ferb" y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, a excepción de los fancharacters que pueden aparecer (por ejemplo, **Judson Lockhart **es de mi propiedad). Además de que la música pertenece a sus artistas y creadores.

Ahora, ¡Que se abran las cortinas!

* * *

><p>"Bueno Perry, ya nos vamos a explorar las cavernas, no nos tardamos" dijo Phineas al ornitorrinco, solo respondiendo con un chirrido, y se fueron de la habitación, dejando que el se relajara; pero de pronto sonó su reloj de agente secreto, y sabia que tenia que hacer.<p>

Entonces se puso su sombrero de fedora y toco la pared dos veces, no paso nada…3 segundos después se abrió una compuerta en el piso y llego de nuevo a su guarida secreta

"Hola Agente P" dijo Monograma apareciendo en el monitor "Perdón que hayamos molestado en tu descanso, pero el mal no toma vacaciones"

"De hecho, señor creo que habrá un descanso de todas las actividades maldades el 4 de julio…o eso es lo que vi en Internet" dijo el interno de Monograma: Carl

"Carl, no siempre los rumores de internet son ciertos"

"Volveré a trabajar, señor"

"Como sea, desde que tus dueños salieron de vacaciones, hubo reportes de las tiendas de abarrotes que desaparecieron inventarios enteros de malvaviscos, y además se reportaron enormes derrames de chocolate caliente, aparentemente el Doctor Doofenshmirtz no aprendió su lección de la vez pasada y regreso por mas, creo que no hace falta decir lo que tienes que hacer; Monograma fuera"

Y el agente se despidió militarmente y se fue en su helicóptero

_**Es Perry, Perry el Ornitorrinco (Pueden llamarlo Agente P)**_

_**Es Perry, Perry el Ornitorrinco (Dije que lo llamaran Agente P)**_

_**Agente P!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Secuencia de Apertura: "Una Ilusión" de Kabah)<strong>_

_**Cuantas distancias hemos controlado, cuantas historias faltan por cortar**_

_**Cuantas misiones hemos conquistado, somos perfectos sin saber amar**_

_**-instrumental-**_

_**Locos por descifrar, tontos por encontrar, una puerta otras dimensiones**_

_**Nuestra meta es volar, a mas planetas llegar, olvidando a las relaciones**_

_**(Sin entender) Que la vida tiene más**_

_**(El corazón) Lo tenemos en el mismo lugar**_

_**(Sin entender) El dinero es papel, no hay color en la piel que podemos perder**_

_**Una ilusión, de encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación, de ser libre con todos tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir **_

_**Una ilusión, de encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación, de ser libre con todos tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir **_

_**Una Ilusión**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de apertura)**_

**Capitulo 3: El Interno de Doof**

_Doofenshmirtz, malvados y a-so-cia-doooos_

Perry aterrizo en el lugar de siempre encontrándose de nuevo con el doctor

"Ah, Perry el Ornitorrinco" dijo el científico loco "Tu llegada es siempre inoportuna, y por inoportuna quiero decir COMPLERAMENTE OPORTUNA!" y fue atrapado, ahora su cuerpo fue encerrado por una pinza y cuelga su cuerpo sobre una fosa de chocolate ardiente.

"Ahora te preguntaras que estoy planeando, bueno…antes déjame decirte que ahora en mi plan para conquistar el Aera Limitrofe ya no estoy solo, contrate…un interno, pero oh, no es cualquier interno, es un interno cuya inteligencia me ha impresionado y puede ser un futuro malhechor…permítame presentarte al demonio dorado…BRUNO!" lo ultimo lo dijo apuntando la puerta, pero no entraba nadie

"Dije, permítame presentarte al demonio dorado…BRUNO!" pero de nuevo nada paso

"Rayos, uno no puede ser malvado sino se presenta como tal" pero entonces sonó la puerta, el doctor abrió la puerta y vio al muchacho de 21 años, de pelo y ojos negros usando una camisa verde obscura con motivos dorados, pantalones y zapatos negros, mientras llevaba una bata blanca con una D morada en el pecho y llevaba un maletín rojo vino.

"Llegas tarde Bruno, se supone que debías hacer una entrada dramática para presentarte a mi némesis"

"Disculpa, pero jamás discutimos una entrada dramática para mi primer día de trabajo"

"…espero que no te pases de listo, recuerda que yo soy tu jefe"

"Como usted diga" dijo el chico de manera sarcástica "Donde guardo mis cosas?"

"Por el escritorio" y el chico se dirigió a poner su maletín

"Veras Perry el Ornitorrinco…cuando era niño en Gimmelschtump, había inviernos que eran capaces de transformar a cualquiera en paletas humanas, y una de las cosas que siempre me gusto era el chocolate caliente y malvaviscos que Mama hacía para mantenernos calientes, sin embargo yo jamás tuve algo de ese chocolate caliente porque estuve condenado al hacerle de gnomo de jardín incluso en el invierno, así que he pensado que si no puedo tener de ese chocolate, nadie lo tendrá"

"Ah, señor, usted sabe que estamos en verano, verdad?" dijo Bruno mientras veía el contenido de su maletín: distintas probetas y artefactos médicos

"Por supuesto que si, no soy tonto, soy el Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz; científico loco y futuro gobernante del Área Limítrofe, se que en esta época del año lo que una persona menos quiere es chocolate caliente, así que para eso hice…EL CHOCOLATINADOR!"

Entonces Doofenhmirtz revelo su maquina del día: un cañón de color metálico que podía lanzar chorros de chocolate caliente

"Gracias a esto, podre inundar las calles del Área Limítrofe de chocolate caliente, siendo la cosa mas incomoda posible, y para asegurarme de que no aprovechen la situación, decidí ser precavidos tomar todos los malvaviscos de las tiendas"

"No creo que ese sea el plan mas brillante que haya hecho señor"

"Disculpa, pero tu eres el genio malvado que quiere dominar el Area Limitrofe, no, aun te falta mucho para eso, hasta entonces termina mi propaganda"

"Como usted diga" y luego se dirigió a trabajar, entonces el doctor seguía con el ornitorrinco

"Como ves, mi plan es precavido, silencioso y lo mejor de todo a prueba de errores…"

Entonces, el robot personal de Doofenshmirtz: Norm llego con una caja pero tenía un mal funcionamiento en su pierna izquierda

"Cariño, ya llegue con los malvaviscos" dijo Norm

"Cielos Norm, que le paso a tu pierna?"

"Creo que el camino que tome había un charco"

"BRUNO!"

"Necesita algo señor?"

"Eres bueno con los sistemas, no? Norm tiene corto circuito en su pierna, repáralo"

"Un por favor de vez en cuando ayudaría"

"Los genios malvados casi nunca dicen por favor"

"Buen punto"

Y luego el doctor se volvió a dirigir al ornitorrinco

"Y para asegúrame que tu no interfieras con mi plan, preparare un postre, se llamara…"

Entonces se vio el pilar de luz roja y verde se vio en la distancia

"Bueno, eso es algo inusual…pero bueno, hare un nuevo postre llamado…Ornitorrinco con cubierta de chocolate, jajajajaja" y luego oprimió un botón en la cuerda que hizo que Perry lentamente se hundiera

"Esa es tu mejor línea, wow, no hay duda del porque eres el jefe" dijo sarcásticamente Bruno mientras terminaba de reparar la pierna de Norm

"Mira, ya me empezando a irritar tu actitud de sabelotodo…yo soy el que esta a cargo, yo soy el que hace los planes, se supones que debes aprender de mi"

"Pues por lo que veo no estoy aprendiendo mucho"

"El tiene un buen punto" interfirió Norm

"Eso no te concierne, el punto es que piensas que me puedes derrocar"

"Que!.."

Y mientras seguía la discusión, Perry saco una lima y empezó a cortar la atadura de la cuerda, al terminar de hacerlo, trepo la cuerda y se avento a destruir el chocolatinador

"Ah, destruyo el chocolatinador, ahora ira por los malvaviscos, Bruno detenlo"

"Disculpa, pensé que…"

"No importa lo que pensé, solo detenlo"

Bruno solo exhalo y saco un bastón de caoba con un adorno de oro pareciendo un águila de oro, entonces el se abalanzo contra el ornitorrinco, pero Perry era bastante listo y mientras el esquivaba los bastonazos y pases del baston, Perry pudo esquivar hasta llevarlo a una mini bodega donde estaban los malvaviscos

"No te me vas a escapar" dijo Bruno y luego pensó "Lo que hago para tener paga" y lanzo su bastón hacia la bodega, haciendo que se sobre presurizara y los malvaviscos salieron volando

"Ah, los malvaviscos…TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO" y entonces Perry escapo por el helicóptero

"Bueno, no puede ser peor" dijo Doofenshmirtz y luego Bruno se acerco con una carta que Doof leyó

"Renuncias! En tu primer día de trabajo!"

"Lo siento, pero no quiero que la sociedad protectora de animales me coma vivo, además; ser interno de un genio malvado no es tan divertido como parece, en fin fue una experiencia de trabajo interesante" dijo Bruno mientras el le daba su bata al doctor, tomo su maletín y se iba al elevador del edificio.

"Adiós Heinz, la próxima vez que me veas estaré en el Hospital General" y el elevador se cerro, dejando a el y el doctor en una pausa incomoda

"Voy a extrañar al chico" dijo Norm "Hizo mucho por nosotros"

"Solo reparo tu pierna"

"…aun así lo voy a extrañar"

Bruno salió del edificio mientras saco de su maletín que era un botiquín de primeros auxilios una bata parecida a la que llevaba puesta, pero en vez de D morada tenia un ovalo negro con el mismo símbolo de su bastón y se dirigió al Hospital General de Danville.

Mientras tanto el Agente P regreso por la cabaña y pudo entrar por la ventana y miro de reojo a Phineas y Ferb que estaban dormidos, pensando que después de su día terminaron cansados, el solo sonrió y siguió su siesta.

Mas tarde, en la noche; los Flynn-Fletcher regresaron a su casa y los hermanos estaban dormidos, pero de pronto una luz emano de ellos y salieron las gemas que tomaron antes en La Gruta de su cuerpo. Las gemas volvieron a brillar, y Phineas y Ferb despertaron, pero estaban de nuevo en un trance y los chicos bajaron cuidadosamente y salieron hacia el patio trasero y hacia la cochera; cerraron la puerta y se escucho que Phineas y Ferb estaban creando algo ¿Pero que harian? ¿Que extraño poder encierra las gemas? Y ¿Esas y otras preguntas podrán resolverse este verano?

_**(Secuencia de Clausura: "Peligro" de Reik)**_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**No logre tomar, distancia critica. Me vuelvo a equivocar, la historia típica**_

_**En un irracional impulso eléctrico, mi corazón corre en tu dirección**_

_**Me hace tanto mal tu humor errático, te sigo sin pensar en automático**_

_**Si doy un paso, ya no lograre volver, no se como retroceder**_

_**Una y otra vez tengo que luchar conmigo (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de clausura)**_

_Candace es una perfeccionista cuando se trata de enamorar cada día mas a su novio: Jeremy Johnson, tanto que pide a sus hermanos hacer un arcoíris de flores; pero ella quiere una sola cosa para que sea perfecto: una rara especie de flores color verde, sin embargo; los peones atacan de nuevo, en medio de todo esto, Isabella esta dispuesta para aprovechar para dar el primer paso con Phineas ¿Podra lograrlo? No se pierdan el próximo: __**¿Existen las flores verdes?**__ Juntos podemos hacer un Verano de Leyenda_

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a <strong>Brunoprog64 <strong>por prestarme a su OC para este fic y tratare de cuidarlo bien; aunque pienso que no me salio bien este capitulo

No olviden dejar sus reviews para decirme si estuvo bueno el capitulo y si puedo mejorar en algo

Es todo por ahora

¡C.A se despide! ¡Paz, hermanos!


	4. ¿Existen las Flores Verdes?

**PF: Verano de Leyenda**

**Resumen del fic: **Después de la batalla de la Segunda Dimensión, los chicos habían perdido sus memorias de ese incidente, y siguieron con sus vidas. Un nuevo verano llega, junto con nuevas aventuras y nuevos amigos; pero también nuevas amenazas.

**Aclaración: "**Phineas y Ferb" y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, a excepción de los fancharacters que pueden aparecer (por ejemplo, **Judson Lockhart **es de mi propiedad). Además de que la música pertenece a sus artistas y creadores.

Ahora, ¡Que se abran las cortinas!

* * *

><p>Dentro de a bodega abandonada en el puerto de la ciudad, había un cuartel general de pantallas rojas, y muebles negros y blancos; ahí estaba Norman Redd mirando una de las pantallas lo que habían grabado sus peones antes de ser destruidos por Phineas y Ferb una y otra vez<p>

"Los niveles de energía que habían presentado esos chicos no son humanos, necesitaron una fuente de energía externa para poder derrotar a mis peones así de fácil, pero estoy lidiando con los hermanos capaces de hacer lo imposible" y luego se dirigió a una mesa de ajedrez que flotaba cerca de el y jugo con el.

"Pero hasta el reino mas invencible debe de caer en un punto, las piezas ya están en su lugar Lockhart; que empiece el juego"

Mientras tanto en la Residencia Flynn-Fletcher…

"No te imaginas que locura de cita tuve con Jeremy, me llevo a cenar a un restaurant italiano y fue una cena maravillosa"

"Me alegra por ti Candace" dijo Stacy mientras veía en la ventana de afuera: aparentemente: Bruno, el antiguo interno de Doofenshmirtz se había mudado cerca de la casa de los Hirano; y la mama de Stacy parecía platicar con el joven "Pero porque dices que fue una cita de locura?"

"Bueno, pensaba comprarle a Jeremy un ramo de flores antes de volver, pero adivina quien se apareció"

"Déjame adivinar, Lockhart"

"Exacto, el nos ofreció aventón para dejarnos a casa, yo le dije que no lo haría en un millón de años, y me llamo 'monstruo desconsiderado' y 'egoista sin remedio'…en frente de Jeremy, sabes que vergonzoso fue eso"

"Ay por favor, el no es tán malo"

"Ah no? Es como si fuera una versión de mi edad de Phineas y Ferb, pero el doble de molesto"

"No dejes que el te moleste, solo concéntrate en que vas a hacer con el asunto de Jeremy"

"Cierto, tengo que buscar una forma de hacerle saber a Jeremy que no soy un monstruo considerado o una egoísta sin remedio" y luego vio en la ventana a Phineas y Ferb trabajando en otro proyecto

"Y se exactamente como, te hablare luego" y luego colgó el telefono

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Secuencia de Apertura: "Una Ilusión" de Kabah)<strong>_

_**Cuantas distancias hemos controlado, cuantas historias faltan por cortar**_

_**Cuantas misiones hemos conquistado, somos perfectos sin saber amar**_

_**-instrumental-**_

_**Locos por descifrar, tontos por encontrar, una puerta otras dimensiones**_

_**Nuestra meta es volar, a mas planetas llegar, olvidando a las relaciones**_

_**(Sin entender) Que la vida tiene más**_

_**(El corazón) Lo tenemos en el mismo lugar**_

_**(Sin entender) El dinero es papel, no hay color en la piel que podemos perder**_

_**Una ilusión, de encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación, de ser libre con todos tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir **_

_**Una ilusión, de encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación, de ser libre con todos tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir **_

_**Una Ilusión**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de apertura)**_

**Capitulo 4: ¿Existen las Flores Verdes?**

"No lo se Ferb" dijo Phineas mientras sostenía un plano "No creo que sea un buen plan para hoy"

"Oh Phineas y Ferb" se oyó la voz cantarina de su hermana mayor "Me podían hacer un favor"

"Que necesitas Candace?" pregunto su hermano

"Verán, pensaba darle a Jeremy una gran sorpresa"

"Bueno, es agradable que hagas algo bueno por Jeremy, después de todo son novios"

"Novios! En serio!" se oyó una voz, los tres miraron la cerca y se vio que era…

"No es por ofender pero yo pensaba todo este tiempo que fue solo un rumor que hizo para hacerse mas popular"

"Hola Judson" dijo Phineas

"Pues claro, Jeremy Johnson y yo somos novios, y seguramente estas celoso"

"Celoso, yo?" y luego se rio un poco "No estaría celoso del Niño Bonito Johnson, no entiendo porque las chicas babean por el si hay chicos mas guapos que el, además yo no te he hecho nada malo, pero tu si"

"Me llamaste egoísta en frente de el"

"No tengo tiempo para esto" y luego toco la puerta, siendo recibido por Linda Flynn

"Hola Judson"

"Buenos días Señora Flynn, Mama quiso entregarle este pay y preguntarle si podría ir con las demás madres a la próxima reunión del club de lectura"

"Pero por supuesto, seria bueno que nos viéramos de vez en cuando"

"Mama, aléjate de ese chico, es un demonio" dijo Candace

Después de una pausa corta, Linda solo dijo "Perdona mi hija"

"No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrada a su locura, gracias" y luego se dirigió a su motoneta y se fue del lugar, Candace solo pudo mirar al chico alejarse mientras gruñía con los dientes

"Entonces" dijo Phineas algo incomodo "Quieres darle una sorpresa a Jeremy?"

"Si" respondió la chica aparentemente olvidando el altercado con Judson que tuvo "Bueno quise regalarle un ramo de flores, pero…"

"No digas mas hermana, creemos saber como impresionar a Jeremy" y luego se dirigió a su hermano "Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy"

Mientras tanto, un ojo familiar observaba todo esto, era Isabella

"Phineas hará algo bueno por Candace y Jeremy, si hiciera lo mismo por mi"

"Isabella?" la chica del moño se sorprendió y vio que era Eli

"Eres tu Eli, me asuste"

"Que pasa, normalmente entras saludando a Phineas con tu frase tradicional"

"Si, pero…escuche de que Phineas y Ferb hara algo bueno por Candace y Jeremy, siento que será algo romántico"

"Grandioso" dijo la chica de azul sorprendiendo a Isabella "Esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando"

"De que hablas?"

"Recuerdas que prometiste que este verano le dirías a Phineas lo que sentías por el, bueno, tienes que aprovechar el día de hoy antes de que sea tarde"

"El problema es que hablamos de Phineas Flynn, lo único que no sabe hacer es ser romántico"

"Cierto, pero no significa que tienes que rendirte ahora"

"Cierto, ya es hora de que mi amor por Phineas deje de ser un secreto" dijo decidida, luego respiro y entro al patio trasero y se escucho "Hola Phineas, que estas haciendo"

"Y hablando de secretos…" dijo Eli sonriendo a la cámara…Perry estaba entrando a su guardia secreta

"Buenos días Agente P" dijo Monograma en su monitor "Se ha reportado niveles de decibeles altos en el edificio del Doctor Doofenshmirtz, seguro que quiere destruir la tranquilidad de la ciudad, y esto simplemente esta mal, buena suerte" y luego se dirigió a su misión.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Flynn Fletcher, Phineas discutía el plan para los enamorados mientras Ferb mostraba las graficas

"El plan es que llevaremos a Jeremy al parque para que monte un globo aerostático, para que vuele a la parte norte del parque, ahí vera nuestro bouquet de arcoíris de flores: tendrá rosas inglesas rojas, tulipanes holandeses naranjas, flores de cempasúchil amarillas, margaritas azules, glorias de la mañana indigo y por supuesto…violetas"

"Eso suena lindo" dijo Candace ilusionada pero luego regreso a la realidad "Pero espera, que pasara con el verde?"

"Ah, creo que eso será algo complicado"

"Complicado! Que quieren decir con complicado"

"Bueno, como decirlo" dijo Phineas rascándose la nuca en algo de inseguridad "No creo que se haya descubierto por ahora una flor de pigmentos verdes naturales, a menos que podamos crear genéticamente…"

"Phineas, no entiendes nada de detalles" pregunto Candace interrumpiendo "Las chicas no caería fácilmente por ciencia, se conquista con detalles, no importa si no se descubre alguno todavía, quiero saber si existen las flores verdes"

"De hecho" dijo Isabella "Si las hay"

"Las hay" pregunto Phineas sorprendido

"Las hay" pregunto Candace sorprendida

Ferb…solo pudo levantar una ceja sorprendido

"De acuerdo con el Manual de las Exploradoras sobre Botánica, existe una flor llamada _Chloropeta Cornettalis, _conocida como la "Flor Trompeta Verde", esta planta es única debido al color de sus petalos y su forma de clarín"

"Si, Jeremy le encantara esto, y entonces…¿en donde se encuentra?"

"Bueno, se encuentran principalmente en pocas regiones verdes del mundo, pero la mas cerca de aquí se encuentra en Monte Trompeta"

"Bueno, podemos hacerlo" dijo Phineas

Entonces, los tres chicos preparaban equipo de jardinería mientras la adolescente trataba de convencer a Jeremy para verla en el parque, y mientras ellos estaban a punto de salir

"Phineas" dijo Isabella "Es bueno que hagas algo por Candace y Jeremy, pero me gustaría decirte algo…"

"Sobre que?"

"Veras es algo que he siempre quise decirte, yo…"

Pero entonces Phineas permaneció parado como si estuviera en trance, Ferb se quedo igual

"Phineas" pregunto la pelinegra "Estas bien"

"Creo que se nos olvido algo" dijo en voz monótona y los chicos fuero de nuevo al garaje y tomaron algo en una barra: eran dos artefactos circulares con un marco de oro que dentro de una burbuja transparente estaban las gemas que habían tomado de la gruta, al tomarlos, habían salido de su trance

"Ah, que paso Ferb" el británico solo pudo responder con un leve movimiento de hombros "Isabella, ibas a decir algo"

"Iba a decir que…es hora de irnos" y los chicos se adelantaron, pero Isabella solo pudo murmurar

"Pronto Isabella, pronto"

Mientras tanto en el edificio de…

_Doofenshmirtz, malvados y asociados_

Se escuchaba música tan fuerte que se podía escuchar en toda la cuadra, de hecho; había una fiesta en el laboratorio de Doofenshmirtz, y la anfritiona no era nadie más que Vanessa Doofenshirtz: la rebelde hija de 16 años del profesor

"Vanesa, esta bien padre la fiesta que organizaste" dijo uno de los invitados de la fiesta

"Lo se verdad? Tenia que aprovechar que mi papa estaba fuera para su 'retiro del mal', por una vez, mi padre es mas o menos útil" entonces Perry aparece por una ventana y entonces Vaneesa lo mira

"Ah, Perry, que haces aquí? Sabes que papa esta en su retiro del mal y no regresara hasta mañana" pero luego de una pausa corta ella retomo la platica "Ah, Monograma, verdad? Dios, a veces puede ser tan paranoico, el punto es en que no estoy haciendo nada malo, es una fiesta"

"Alguien quiere ponche?" dijo Norm apareciendo con vasos de ponche, los dos tomaron vaso y el robot siguiendo sirviendo ponche

"El punto es que no tienes que preocuparte si hay un plan malvado hoy o no, es solo una fiesta y nada la puede arruinar"

"Ah, Rodney puede ser un descarado, por su culpa tuvimos que regresar un dia antes, es increíble…" y se sigo escuchando un quejido detrás de la puerta y al abrirse se vio que era…

"Porque hay una fiesta en mi casa…" dijo Doofenshmirtz

Mientras tanto, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella llegaron cerca de las faldas del Monte Trompeta, que parecía un poco mas la boca de una trompeta

"Bien" dijo Isabella "Este es el lugar"

"Es increíble el tiempo que nos llego a tomar aquí" dijo Phineas

"No tardamos nada gracias a la trancision" dijo Ferb, en otra manera de romper el cuarto muro, entonces los chicos siguieron con su trayecto, entonces los chicos tuvieron algo de tiempo para llegar al camino de llevaba costa arriba del monte.

Al llegar a un punto, llegaron a una especie de prado donde estaban las flores Trompeta Verde, Isabella no pudo evitar sentirse como _La novicia rebelde _y dar vueltas sintendo el aire del campo, pero luego noto a los dos chicos y ella sonrio avergonzada

"Bueno, Ferb, empecemos con esto: tomaremos dos de estas plantas y las pondremos en un invernadero para que polinicen y tengamos suficientes flores para la polinización"

Ferb levanto el pulgar en aprobación y usando el equipo de jardinería y empezo, mientras tanto, la pelinegra junto valor para declararse a su amado cabeza de triangulo

"Phineas" dijo Isabella dirigiéndose a su amigo "Recuerdas que quería decirte algo"

"Eh…si"

"Bueno" dijo Isabella algo sonrojo un poco y dijo "Bueno, quería decírtelo el verano pasado pero bueno…lo que quiero decir es que…yo…"

Luego se oyó que algo cayó del cielo: eran tres peones rojos y una pieza de caballo

"Que hacen esas piezas de ajedrez" pregunto Isabella

Ferb y su hermano solamente tuvieron escalofríos, el peliverde termino rápido el trabajo, tomo las macetas y el quería irse pero era demasiado tarde para huir: el caballo se transformo en una especie de robot centauro con cabeza de caballo con una lanza en una mano, un escudo en otro y torso de caballo y los peones crecieron y se volvieron androides. Ambos chicos tragaron saliva al ver esto

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Doofenshmirtz; la fiesta seguía, pero había una conversación afuera de la casa

"Hiciste una fiesta sin consultarme" dijo sorprendido Doofenshmirtz

"Dijiste que no te molestara" dijo Vanessa

"Pero eso fue cuando

"Ya deja de verme como una niña" dijo Vanessa en protesta pero luego Doofenshmirtz la mira como si fuera una niña

"Papa, ya tengo 17 años, y soy casi una adulta, además tienes que ser como buen padre y saber que cuando me vaya a la universidad me vas a tener que soltar y…me estas escuchando" dijo lo ultimo regresando a la realidad

"Lo siento, es que estoy estresado del viaje, lo ultimo que quiero es estar enojado conmigo eres mi hija y, espera ese es Perry el Ornitorrinco en tu fiesta"

"Si, el pensó que estabas haciendo otra de tus locuras" dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Perry que estaba sentado tomando el ponche

"Aaaah, eso pensó" dijo malvadamente y luego oprimió el botón, atrapando al ornitorrinco

"Finalmente te tengo acorralado Perry el Ornitorrinco, jajajaja" dijo Doofenshmirtz

"Regresare a la fiesta" dijo Vanessa desimpresionada regresando a la fiesta

De nuevo en Monte Trompeta, los chicos trataban de escapar del robot centauro, y siendo acorralados por los peones, y para hacerlo peor los robots aplastaban las flores trompeta verde a su paso, los chicos corrieron mucho y eso causo algunos desastres en el prado, los chicos fueron atrapados por los peones

"Oigan pedazos de hojalata" dijo Isabella enfrentándose

"Isabella, espera" dijo Phineas

"Deja a mis amigos en paz", pero el caballo la tomo con una mano y la tiro al piso, casi dejándola inconsiente pero con suficiente fuerza para tratar de huir, cuando el centauro preparo su lanza para atacar, Phineas grita

"Deja a Isabella en paz" y entonces brillo una luz roja en su pecho que hizo que el chico tuviera fuerza para poder zafarse del peón y se puso en frente de ella

"No dejare que le hagan daño a mi amiga" dijo Phineas

"Phineas…" dijo Isabella

"Vamos Ferb" y entonces Ferb se libero envolviéndose en luz verde se libro del robot y se puso en frente de su amiga y entonces tomaron los artefactos de sus bolsillos y los miraron como si les estaba diciendo algo, entonces ambos se miraron y asentaron, poniendo los artefactos en el pecho, causando una onda de luz que se expandió por toda el Area Limitrofe

"Ultimas palabras antes de ser una estatua, Perry el Ornitorrinco" dijo Doofenshmirtz con una maquina de cemento seca-rápido mientras tenia al ornitorrinco agente, pero la onda de luz corto la electricidad del edificio, apagando la maquina de cemento, la trampa de la silla y todo en la casa

"Que? Pero? Que? Yo" y luego se quejo "Ah, justo cuando tenia a Perry el Ornitorrinco" luego se escucharon portazos y luego vio a Vanessa saliendo

"Vanessa, a donde vas"

"Nos iremos a casa de Johnny a seguir la fiesta, ya no hay luz en la casa"

"No olvides regresar a las 9"

"Como sea" y cerro la puerta sin poner atención, el doctor solo exhalo y fijo su atención al ornitorrinco "Bueno, creo que seremos solo tu y yo, Perry el…" pero el ornitorrinco había desaparecido

"Ah, otra noche que pasare solo" y murmuro entre dientes "Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco"

Mientras tanto, los artefactos que tenían se habían expandido en su cuerpo, la gema estaba en el pecho en el domo de cristal estaba en el pecho, y para Phineas y Ferb tenían una armadura de guantes, botas y audífonos de color rojo y verde metálico respectivamente, los peones fueron los primeros en atacar, pero Phineas trato de visualizar una manera de contraataque, entonces se materializaron triangulos rojos que tomaron forma de alas de jet rojos de energia, haciendo que Phineas volara pero tenia problemas para estabilizar el vuelo

"Voy a chocar" dijo Phineas que estaba a punto de chocar, pero luego más triangulos rojos crearon un casco de caballero a la medida de su cabeza impactando en el peón, derribándolo. Phineas aterrizo y miro lo que había hecho

"Como hiciste eso Phineas" pregunto Isabella

"No lo se, pensé en algo para proteger mi cabeza"

_Entonces nuestros pensamientos se materializan, me pregunto si…?_

Entonces Ferb vio que estaba a punto de ser atacado por un peon con su espada, entonces rápidamente los esquivo y entonces dejo que rectángulos verdes crearan un escudo para bloquear el ataque, y el escudo se posiciono en un brazo y genero otro escudo para seguir bloqueando los ataques del peon, entonces Ferb salta haciendo una pirueta, entonces vio que habia un cañon verde, y le lanzo una red de energía que atrapo al peon.

Luego vieron que el Caballo todavía quería atacar a Isabella, pero entonces Ferb se para en una plataforma verde que creo, pero como Phineas con las alas de jet, tuvo que tratar de equilibrarse, entonces vio que Phineas habia creado un carro a control remoto para distraer el robot, el peliverde aprovecho la oportunidad para saltar de la plataforma y materializo un puño gigante contra el; desorientándolo

"Phineas, recuerdas como acabamos los peones cuando exploramos la gruta" pregunto Ferb a su hermano

"Mas o menos"

"Lo intentamos de nuevo"

"Muy bien" y entonces ellos chocaron sus manos creando un choque de energía y juntando sus manos crearon un cañon y ambos gritaron…

**PHI-NAL FERB-TASTICO!**

y se lanzo un cometa verde y rojo hacia el caballo que golpeo al centauro, y el golpe fue tan fuerte que mando al centauro a volar y exploto en una nube de fuegos artificiales, luego vieron que quedaban los peones, entonces Ferb creo un bote de basura y Phineas creo una capatulta para lanzar los peones, terminando en el deposito de chatarra

"Que demonios" dijo Judson interrumpiendo su trabajo y vio los robots suspirando "Peones de Norman, están destruidos" y luego sonrió tomando los robots "Tu serás una nueva podadora para papa, y tu serás un nuevo horno para mama" y luego se fue a su garaje riendo

Mas tarde, Candace esperaba a Jeremy en el parque junto a un globo aerostático: al llegar el chico rubio de ojos azules, Candace se emocionó

"Jeremy, me alegro que vinieras" dijo Candace

"Bueno, cuando recibí el mensaje de que me tenias una sorpresa en el parque, no me imaginaba un viaje en globo"

"Hehehehe, yo tampoco" y ambos surcaron los cielos en el globo y miraron el arcoíris de flores, aunque noto alfo inusual en la parte verde, en secreto ella llamo a Phineas por su celular

"Phineas, estas seguro que pusieron de esas plantas trompeta"

"Ah…sobre eso…hubo un incidente y quedaron solo unas cuantas de ellos, pensamos que seria mejor si remplazáramos el tramo verde con helechos" dijo Phineas mientras el, Isabella a su lado y Ferb en otro lado estaban en otro globo aerostatico

"Hicieron que! Me prometieron que pondrían Trompetas Verdes, cuando Mama sepa de esto están en…"

"Wow Candace" dijo Candace interrumpiendo "No te hubieras molestado en hacer esto"

"En serio?"

"Si esto fue por lo del incidente, no tenias que preocuparte; ya sabes que me agradas como eres" y luego le da un beso en la mejilla

"Saben que? Mejor no" y luego colgó, entonces mientras los tres chicos observaban las flores

"Entonces" pregunto Phineas a su amiga

"Entonces que?"

"Se supone que me ibas a decir algo"

"Bueno la verdad es que…me gustas Phineas"

"…como"

"Me gustas Phineas, me gustas desde hace tiempo"

"Tu también me gustas Isabella, despues de todo somos amigos no?"

"No, no gustar como amigos, sino gustar gustar, como novios"

"gustar…gustar? No entiendo"

"Como que no entides lo que es… ah, para que me molesto" y luego Isabella toma al pelirrojo para besarlo en los labios durante un buen tiempo, entonces al soltarlo el chico solo pudo hacer una mueca con su rostro y se desmayo

Y al ver todo esto, Ferb solo pudo agregar "Finalmente"

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto del Area Limitrofe, dos jaulas de animales eran despachadas en la barra transportadora: una de las jaulas habia un koala gris y el otro un ornitorrinco café y ambos animales estaban dormidos, entonces un chico que estaba pasando pauso para ver el ornitorrinco café que abrió uno de sus ojos:

El chico era de pelo negro y ojos grises, usando una camisa de botones amarilla sobre un chaleco morado, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos blancos con amarillo y suela gris; también llevaba brazaletes y tobilleras doradas. El miraba el ornitorrinco cuando el escucho una voz

"Veo que te gusta mucho mi ornitorrinco" el miro y vio que era un profesor al que estaba hablando

"Ah, es solo que nunca he visto un ornitorrinco así de cerca" dijo el chico, y entonces mira su reloj de bolsillo y mira la hora

"Eso me recuerdo que debo tomar un taxi, lo siento" y tomo su maleta de ruedas negra para tomar su taxi, dejando al científico sonriendo y tomando las jaulas de los animales junto con sus maletas

_**(Secuencia de Clausura: "Peligro" de Reik)**_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**No logre tomar, distancia critica. Me vuelvo a equivocar, la historia típica**_

_**En un irracional impulso eléctrico, mi corazón corre en tu dirección**_

_**Me hace tanto mal tu humor errático, te sigo sin pensar en automático**_

_**Si doy un paso, ya no lograre volver, no se como retroceder**_

_**Una y otra vez tengo que luchar conmigo (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de clausura)**_

* * *

><p><em>Una figura familiar para Perry el Ornitorrinco aparece de visita: Ben, su padre adoptivo; ambos pasando un tiempo de calidad entre ellos, incluso en una batalla contra sus nemesis; mientras tanto los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher y sus amigos entran al deposito de chatarra esperando encontrar a Judson, pero encontraran mas que eso ¿Qué relación tiene Judson con un grupo de sus amigos desaparecidos? ¿Y que misterios encierran el casillero de Judson? No te pierdas el próximo episodio: <em>_**Casilleros y Ornitorrincos, **__todos podemos hacer un Verano de Leyenda_

Bueno, valio la pena esperar no? Me tomo algo de tiempo en hacer este capitulo, pero en fin. Creo que podría agregar que necesito ayuda de **EZ-00-EAD, **para que me pase una pequeña descripción física del Doctor Zack para el próximo capitulo

Asi que esperen a Ben en acción, y parte del misterio que encierra Judson…hasta la próxima

¡C.A se despide, paz hermanos!


	5. Casilleros y Ornitorrincos

**PF: Verano de Leyenda**

**Resumen del fic: **Después de la batalla de la Segunda Dimensión, los chicos habían perdido sus memorias de ese incidente, y siguieron con sus vidas. Un nuevo verano llega, junto con nuevas aventuras y nuevos amigos; pero también nuevas amenazas.

**Aclaración: "**Phineas y Ferb" y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, a excepción de los fancharacters que pueden aparecer (por ejemplo, **Judson Lockhart **es de mi propiedad). Además de que la música pertenece a sus artistas y creadores.

Ahora, ¡Que se abran las cortinas!

* * *

><p>Había caído la noche y todos en la residencia Flynn-Fletcher estaban dormidos, todos menos Phineas Flynn, que solo se retorcía en su balsa cama sin conciliar el sueño mientras gruñia, luego se escucha el clic de una lámpara y vio que su hermano Ferb se habia despertado<p>

"Creo que mis gruñidos los despertaron, jeje" dijo mientras Ferb tenia a Perry en sus brazos y se sento a lado de el

"Creo que aun sigo algo ansioso por lo que paso en el parque, lo curioso es que…cuando Isabella me beso, siento que me desmaye y…me gusto…siento mariposas en el estomago ¿Me estoy enfermando?"

Ferb solo se rio de la inocencia del pelirrojo y le había dicho "Eso es estar enamorado, querido hermano; te sientes raro porque Isabella te beso y le gustas a ella desde hace tiempo"

"Entonces…esta sensación significa que yo también le gusto, estoy algo confundido"

"Con el tiempo te acostumbraras, es parte de crecer" y entonces puso un brazo sobre su hombro "Y no olvides que siempre que tengas dudas, estaré siempre para ayudarte" y entonces Phineas abrazo a su hermano en agradecimiento mientras que el solo le pudo revolver el cabello

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad; en el deposito de chatarra, una sombra se acerco al garaje del lugar, en un punto donde había un casillero verde oscuro con una cinta amarilla de peligro, un triangulo rojo y un rectángulo verde arriba y una marca purpura de grafiti con forma de signo de interrogación. La sombra giro la llave de combinación, abrió el casillero y se encontró una espiral blanca de colores dentro de el y entro y cerro el casillero sin que nadie mirara

_**(Secuencia de Apertura: "Una Ilusión" de Kabah)**_

_**Cuantas distancias hemos controlado, cuantas historias faltan por cortar**_

_**Cuantas misiones hemos conquistado, somos perfectos sin saber amar**_

_**-instrumental-**_

_**Locos por descifrar, tontos por encontrar, una puerta otras dimensiones**_

_**Nuestra meta es volar, a mas planetas llegar, olvidando a las relaciones**_

_**(Sin entender) Que la vida tiene más**_

_**(El corazón) Lo tenemos en el mismo lugar**_

_**(Sin entender) El dinero es papel, no hay color en la piel que podemos perder**_

_**Una ilusión, de encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación, de ser libre con todos tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir **_

_**Una ilusión, de encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación, de ser libre con todos tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir **_

_**Una Ilusión**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de apertura)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Casilleros y Ornitorrincos<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Phineas y Ferb juntaron a sus amigos Isabella, Baljeet, Buford y Django Brown (un chico de pelo castaño alborotado y ojos de igual color, camisa amarilla, shorts rojos y naranja y sandalias cafes)

"Entonces, que nos querías mostrar Phineas" dijo Baljeet

"Si, tengo un compromiso para hoy y no tengo mucho tiempo" agrego Buford

"Y que haras exactamente?"

Y luego derribo al nerd hindu con un golpe "Algo asi"

"Bueno, es mas o menos así: cuando íbamos por material para un proyecto, nos encontramos con unos robots de ajedrez"

"No se si decir si sea real" murmuro Buford

"Es real" dijo Isabella "Yo vi cuando me defendieron, porque no nos muestran lo que hicieron ahí"

"Muy bien" y entonces sacaron los orbes con las gemas y ambos se las pusieron en el pecho, envolviéndose en sus armaduras roja y verde en un destello

"Ahora si es real" dijo Buford

"Listo Ferb" dijo Phineas

Ferb levanto su pulgar en alto y decidieron tomar vuelo como lo hicieron antes: Phineas materializo alas de jet y un propulsor de chorro rojo y Ferb se monto en una plataforma verde y volaron por el cielo cerca de su casa, entonces ambos materializaron fuegos artificiales, sin embargo Ferb perdió algo de balance y cae, entonces Phineas vuela hacia el para atraparlo y aterrizo

"Wow, eso fue increíble" dijo Isabella

"Gracias Isabella" dijo Phineas, pero al ver su sonrisa, se sonrojo pero…

Entonces Candace entro de repente, pero vio que nada había anormal

"Hubiera jurado que escuche algo para acusarlos…ah, olvidenlo, fue el mejor dia de mi vida Stacy"

"Y entonces, de donde sacaron esas gemas" pregunto Django

"Bueno, las encontramos en la Gruta de la Flecha junto con Judson…el problema es que sentimos que estas gemas están conectados con nosotros, seguro Judson sabe algo de esto"

"Entonces solo tengo una pregunta" dijo Buford "Donde vive Judson"

Todos se cayeron de la impresión

Mas tarde, el grupo de niños se entero que el vivía cerca de el Deposito de Chatarra, y decidieron ir para alla; Candace estaba platicando con Stacy acerca de la sorpresa del parque y no pudo prestar atención. Y Perry estaba dormido en el sofá, pero escucho un ruido por la puerta de su patio, al principio le incomodo un poco al interrumpir su siesta, y regreso a dormir, pero escucho de nuevo el ruido y algo frustrado decidio checar quien estaba tocando el ruido y vio algo que lo sorprendió.

Era el ornitorrinco café de ojos verdes, con una cicatriz en el pico y una banda roja sobre su brazo izquierdo; el ornitorrinco verde abrió la puerta y solo pudo conjugar…

_Papa?_

(**NOTA: **Como los ornitorrincos obviamente no hablan nuestro idioma, el dialogo será traducido en cursiva)

Entonces el ornitorrinco verde abrazo cariñosamente al más alto y café.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Perry_

_Adelante, porque no pasas adentro_

Y ambos pasaron adentro y se sentaron el sofá platicando

_Creo que te sorprendí un poco con la visita sorpresa_

_¿Cómo esta Australia?_

_Muy bien, hasta ahora esta todo tranquilo, todos preguntan como te encuentras_

_Y…¿Qué te trae a América?_

_El Doctor Zack esta dando una conferencia, le pedí a Joshua que me cubriera para que pudiera visitarte…Sabes, no pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos desde que esos humanos Phineas y Ferb te adoptaron, que te parece si vamos al parque a pasar algo de tiempo de calidad juntos?_

_No se, aun si los chicos salieron, Candace esta ahí…pero debe estar hablando con Stacy como para notar que estoy aquí_

Ben solo se pudo reír del comentario, y ambos salieron de la casa sin ser notados

Mientras tanto, el grupo de chicos habían llegado a la casa de Judson, tocaron la puerta y fueron recibidos por su papa

"Si, se les ofrece algo? " dijo el mecánico

"Buenos días señor Lockhart" dijo Isabella

"Ah, deben ser amigos de Judson, aunque parece que son algo jóvenes para serlo"

"Bueno si, si lo somos" dijo Phineas

Despues de una pausa, el papa de Judson dijo "Bueno, apenas acabo de llegar del taller y veo que Judson no esta en la casa, seguramente debe estar jugando de nuevo en el deposito de chatarra y díganle que se lave las manos antes de que vaya a comer" y cerro la puerta; mas tarde, los chicos llegaron a las puertas de

"Esta cerrado" dijo Isabella

"No hay problema, trepamos la cerca" dijo Buford mientras empezaba a treparla, el resto excepto Baljeet movieron los hombros y fueron a tratar de trepar el cercado

"Yo quiero ver lo que hace Judson y si no vienes habrá calzón chino esta noche"

El genio se unió al grupo tratando de saltar la cerca y evitando el alambre de púas; una vez los chicos adentro empezaron a explorar la tierra arida y las montañas y montañas de chatarra

"Este lugar huele raro" dijo Baljeet

"Es olor a metal destrozado, gran cosa" dijo Buford

"Puede ser peor, puede tomar de escondite el deposito de basura" agrego Django, pero luego los chicos llegaron al garaje donde Judson frecuenta, vieron que la motocicleta que estaba reparando unos días antes ya estaba completa, de color verde amarillento con una raya negra y un símbolo de espadas con una J blanca, mientras los demás veían y bromeaban, los hermanos veían una barra donde estaban sus herramientas y los chicos sonreían pero luego, miraron una foto:

Era Judson sentado sobre un barril con una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra sosteniendo su llave; mientras un chico de pelo negro y ojos cafes usando una gorra amarilla, una pañoleta roja sobre su cuello, una camisa naranja, shorts militares, calcetines blancos y zapatos rojos sonriendo y haciendo una señal de victoria.

"Oye, conozco el chico de la gorra" dijo Phineas "Es el primo Napo, y sus amigos Dante y Jose Francisco" señalando a un chico de pelo castaño y usando gafas, llevaba puesta ropas blancas y grises sobre una capa blanca y sostenía un cetro con una gema azul en la punta; el otro era un chico de pelo revoltoso negro, ojos azules y de tez blanca usando playera negra con una estrella gris, pantalones negros con una franja naranja y zapatos grises y que llevaba un mp3 con auriculares negros con estrella roja.

"Es curioso, la ultima vez que los vimos fue hace 6 meses, nos dijeron que tenían que mudarse pero jamás nos dijeron a donde, me pregunto que serán de ellos" pero antes que pudieran seguir viendo se escucho una voz

"Phineas, Ferb, miren esto"

Y los chicos decidieron poner la foto en su lugar y vieron que solo estaban Isabella y Django

"Oigan, ¿Y Baljeet y Buford?" dijo Phineas y los dos amigos faltantes apuntaron al casillero

"Tuvieron un pequeño desacuerdo, y bueno ambos fueron 'tragados' por ese casillero"

"Como que fueron tragados" mientras eso pasa Ferb saco un estetoscopio para poder descifrar la combinación del casillero, y al jalar la palanca, abrieron el casillero, viendo una extraña luz emanando del casillero. La luz los cegó y los llevo adentro cerrando el casillero, los cuatro recobraron la vista al ver que una puerta roja con el número 50 se había cerrado detrás de ellos y vieron lo que tenían en frente:

Era una especie de hangar de paredes redondas de color plateado, con un orbe de color verde con una N impresa que salía del centro del piso, a un lado había un enorme tráiler de carro color verde metalico y las cajas que llevaba eran color rojo vivo y al otro un teclado de computadora y un monitor gigante; en el fondo de la habitación había 4 puertas abajo y 3 puertas en un segundo piso conectado por una escalera.

"Woooow" dijeron los chicos

"Oigan" dijo Buford mientras el y Baljeet se acercaron al grupo

"No se imaginan lo que hay en este casillero, una guarida secreta"

"Ya lo sabemos" dijo Django

"Entonces creo que eso no haga falta"

Mientras tanto, Ben y Perry estaban corriendo por una parte del parque de la ciudad donde no había humanos que podían ver y después de correr un poco en cuatro patas, ellos se recostaron en el pasto cerca del lago

"_Aaaah, esto es vida_" dijo Ben pero Perry se veía algo pensativo

_Hijo, que pasa?_

_Nada, es solo que…todo esto me hizo pensar en algunas cosas, han pasado 5 años desde que soy mascota de Phineas y Ferb, pronto serán 6, y bueno…en verdad pienso si viviré lo suficiente?_

_Todo estará bien, estoy seguro que vivirás viendo a tus dueños crecer y te seguirán queriendo…después de todo se ve que tus dueños te quieren mucho, es solo cuestión de tengas fe en vivir._

Perry sonrío por las palabras inspiradoras de su padre y respondió con un chirrido que decía _Gracias, _sin embargo sonó el reloj de la agencia y vio que era Monograma de nuevo

"Agente P, tenemos un problema: Inteligencia ha visto al Doctor Doofenshmirtz dirigiéndose al auditorio de la universidad de Danville y parece que busca al Profesor Zach Williams, tu misión es protegerlo pero recuerda no llamar la atención" y después de hacer un saludo militar y ponerse su sombrero de fedora, el corrió hacia allá pero su padre lo detuvo

_Donde crees que vas Perry?_

_A hacer lo que siempre hago_

_Escuche que Zach esta en problemas, y no iras a ningún lado…si no me llevas contigo_

Y después de pensarlo un poco, el ornitorrinco asentó.

Mientras tanto, el teléfono en la residencia Lockhart estaba sonando y el señor de la casa

"Bueno"

"Hola papa, quería saber si mama ya regreso del restaurant"

"No, dijo que tenia que comprar cosas antes de regresar a casa"

"Ah, ya veo"

"Por cierto, unos amigos tuyos preguntaron por ti, pero parecían algo jóvenes para ser tus amigos: uno parecía tener una cabeza de triangulo…."

"Un momento: Phineas Flynn, su hermano y sus amigos vinieron a la casa"

"Si, les dije que no estabas en la casa y pensé que estabas en el deposito de chatarra como siempre"

Judson solo pudo poner su palma en la cabeza murmurando "No otra vez" y luego dijo "Se te olvido que fui a casa de Irving a comer"

"Ay si verdad, se me olvido"

"No te preocupes, voy ahorita a buscarlos" luego colgó el teléfono de la casa de Irving y se tuvo que ir "Lo siento, tengo que irme, hubo una emergencia en la casa" y luego pensó: "_Demonios, al parecer también se le olvido que es peligroso jugar en el deposito de chatarra, y espero que no se vayan a acercar al garaje o al casillero…Por Dios, que no se acercen al casillero_

"Judson" se escucho la voz de Irving "Ya te vas tan pronto?"

"Lo siento Irving, tengo que irme, dile a Albert que no puedo a ayudarlo por ahora y mándale a tu mama mis saludos" y luego se dirigió afuera y se monto en su motoneta para irse "Espero que no sea tarde"

Mientras tanto en el auditorio de la universidad, un señor de pelo y barba blanca de ojos grises usando una chamarra de piel sobre una camisa de botones blanco, pantalón gris y zapatos negros; y tenia un koala de pelo gris sobre el hombro.

"Aunque Australia puede tener partes aridas es un lugar capaz de albergar" y toda la audiencia se rio del chiste del doctor, sin embargo unas piernas robot manejadas por Doofenshmirtz

"Buenos días Doctor Zack" dijo Doofenshmirtz "Vengo para pedirle su ayuda en un pequeño proyecto"

"Que clase de proyecto?"

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que los animales me respeten después de todo lo que tuve que aguantar en Gimmelshtump, planeo utilizar a ese koala para investigar" y el koala solo pudo gruñir

"Tendrás que buscar otro plan, porque yo no tolero el maltrato de los animales"

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso" pero luego se vio que el telón del auditorio se cerro

"No me digan que esto terminara antes de lo planeado" dijo Bruno

Del otro lado de la cortina, el robot de Doofenshmirtz y el Doctor Zack se encontraron con una sorpresa

"Perry el Ornitorrinco" dijo el doctor sorprendido y luego apareció un

"Ben" dijo Zack

"Como hay dos ornitorrincos aquí"

Y los dos ornitorrincos sin dudar atacaron al doctor y todo lo que hubo fue batallas, cuando Doofenshmirtz salió de la maquina trato de escapar pero el doctor Zack pudo someterlo por un tiempo, pero pudo escapar jurando venganza

"Como odio los ornitorrincos"

Tiempo mas tarde, mientras se empezaba a calmar el ambiente, Joshua estaba conversando con Perry

_Vaya que has crecido mucho Perry_

_Es bueno verte de nuevo Joshua…y fue bueno pasar algo de tiempo con papa _aunque luego se veía una cara de depresión, algo que el ornitorrinco café noto

_Perry…sabes, Joshua y yo nos quedaremos por unos 4 días, si quieres puedes visitarnos cuando quieras_

Perry sonrió y abrazo a su padre y dijo _Gracias…me tengo que ir _y Perry se fue

_En verdad eres su padre_

Ben solo pudo sonreír

Mientras tanto…

Phineas y Ferb estaban viendo la computadora y veían que había varias vistas de la ciudad en varias ventanas

"Wow" dijo Phineas "Debe haber vistas de toda la ciudad de esta computadora"

Django admiro el enorme tráiler que estaba estacionando y mirando una puerta de salida. Y Baljeet y Buford exploraban las puertas del primer piso en las que había un cuarto de reparaciones, sala de música, dormitorio/enfermería y cocina e Isabella los 3 del segundo piso que había donde conducían un cuarto de entrenamiento y biblioteca, pero al llegar a la tercera puerta a la izquierda…

"Chicos, vengan acá" se oyó la voz de Isabella y los chicos se reunieron en una de las puertas de arriba, la puerta gris de en medio tenía una especie de candado y un cerrojo con la forma de yin-yang

"Que pasa Isabella" dijo Phineas

"Trate de abrir la puerta pero esta cerrada, parece que tiene un candado" y los chicos miraron el candado

"Esa puerta cerrada venia con el hangar, y he tratado de abrirla varias veces" y miraron que era Judson detrás de ellos, y gritaron del susto

Mas tarde, el adolescente abrió la puerta de salida del hangar

"De acuerdo" dijo Judson "Les explicare un día sobre este lugar si prometen no decirle a nadie"

"Bueno" dijo Django

"Esta bien" dijo Baljeet

"Y si no quiero?" dijo Buford

"Porque si no me asegurare de convertirte en metal destrozado"

"Soy un ataúd" y los tres chicos entraron al portal

"Sabes algo…cuando Judson nos asusto, tu tomabas mi mano" dijo Isabella y el chico sonrojo "Fue muy tierno de tu parte"

"Ah, bueno…" y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Te veo al otro lado" e Isabella entro al portal y los chicos trataron de entrar, pero Phineas pregunto

"Oye Judson, solo por curiosidad…vimos en tu cochera una foto de ti con nuestro primo lejano Napo, lo conocias?"

"Bueno, el me conoció a mi; ellos llegaron por accidente al deposito y justo a tiempo porque me estaba recuperando de un pequeño accidente, son buenos muchachos antes de que se fueran"

Y después de una pausa incomoda, los chicos entraron al portal y Judson cerró la puerta y miro la guarida mientras recordaba algo en su pasado:

_Flashback_

Judson Lockhart antes era un joven agente de la División Humana de la OSBA, junto con Norman Redd; sin embargo, Norman se había cansado de tantos secretos y la presión de su vida hizo que traicionara la agencia, el recordó cuando fue atacado por los robots de ajedrez de Norman y tuvo que perseguirlo en el cuartel general y tuvo que huir mientras un edificio estaba colapsando, cuando el pudo salir vio que Norman estaba esperándolo

"Norman, esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos" dijo Judson

"Le estoy haciendo un favor al mundo, estoy harto de ser usado como pieza por personas mas incompetentes que yo, el mundo debe ser dirigido por alguien mas inteligente que yo"

"Sobre mi cadáver" y luego Judson saco su llave extendida para atacar, pero un androide con forma humanoide de mujer color rojo se interpuso, pudo adivinar todos los movimientos de Judson y luego le lanzo un rayo de energía escarlata, que golpeo al chico hasta la inconsciencia

El pelinegro sonrió y dijo "Que patético, pero como siempre el maestro sabe mas que el discípulo" pero luego fue rodeado por policías, sin embargo Norman era algo mas listo y mando robots en forma de arfiles que hicieron que la gravedad de los oficiales era mas pesada, haciéndolos inmóviles, entonces el pudo levitar y el, los arfiles y la reina escaparon

_Fin del Flashback_

El chico solo exhalo y dijo "Hay cosas que prefiero no recordar"

Al día siguiente, Judson trabajaba en el restaurante de su madre como mesero

"Judson, lleva esta orden a la Mesa 7" dijo su madre en la cocina dándole un plato de waffles con zarzamora y miel junto con una porción de tocino y jugo de naranja, el chico paseo por el interior del restaurante para buscar la mesa

Mientras tanto, el chico de pelo negro de los brazaletes estaba leyendo un libro, y luego el escucha

"Waffles con zarzamora y miel, orden de tocino y jugo de naranja"

"Por aquí" dijo el chico poniendo su libro a lado y vio que el chico de la visera traía su comida, pero luego cuando el lo miro a los ojos, hubo una pausa incomoda pero ellos sintieron algo extraño, algo que te decía que el podría ser un amigo, pero todo se corto para cuando la mama de Judson lo llamo para ayudar en la cocina, pero tuvo que irse. El chico sentado tomo su reloj y dijo

"Hay algo en ese chico que podría ser interesante…pero no se, podría ser como el resto de los demás….bueno, nadie le gusta comer con preocupaciones" y luego empezó a desayunar.

_**(Secuencia de Clausura: "Peligro" de Reik)**_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**No logre tomar, distancia critica. Me vuelvo a equivocar, la historia típica**_

_**En un irracional impulso eléctrico, mi corazón corre en tu dirección**_

_**Me hace tanto mal tu humor errático, te sigo sin pensar en automático**_

_**Si doy un paso, ya no lograre volver, no se como retroceder**_

_**Una y otra vez tengo que luchar conmigo (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de clausura)**_

* * *

><p><em>Un joven detective ha llegado a la ciudad, y su nombre es Alonso Cervantes; transferido para estudiar cuando acaben las vacaciones de verano; sin embargo se siente fuera de lugar, pero Judson aparece para cambiar todo eso, ¿podra el joven detective abrirse a Danville? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo <em>_**Detective de Dos Caras, **__juntos podemos hacer un verano de leyenda._

Bueno, finalmente revele el secreto del Hangar 50 y este episodio va dedicado a **EZ-00-EAD **por prestarme a sus Ocs, y espero que te haya gustado (aunque siento que no lo hice bien)

Y para el próximo capitulo, Alonso finalmente aparecerá y podría ser un poco mas enfocado en Judson, pero lo compensare para que ellos se vayan de viaje por un capitulo

Y hasta el próximo capitulo…

¡C.A se despide! ¡Paz, hermanos!


	6. Detective de Dos Caras

**PF: Verano de Leyenda**

**Resumen del fic: **Después de la batalla de la Segunda Dimensión, los chicos habían perdido sus memorias de ese incidente, y siguieron con sus vidas. Un nuevo verano llega, junto con nuevas aventuras y nuevos amigos; pero también nuevas amenazas.

**Aclaración: "**Phineas y Ferb" y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, a excepción de los fancharacters que pueden aparecer (por ejemplo, **Judson Lockhart **es de mi propiedad). Además de que la música pertenece a sus artistas y creadores.

Ahora, ¡Que se abran las cortinas!

* * *

><p>El chico de pelo negro salió del restaurant y se dirigió a un edificio departamental en el centro de la ciudad, solo saludo al encargado del edificio y tomo el elevador al piso donde se encontraba su departamento y al abrir la puerta solo había muebles y cajas, en una de las cajas, ahí había visto un papel que decía que pasaría un año de estudios en Danville como parte de una beca extranjera. El solo pudo mirar la ventana con vista a la ciudad, y luego dijo<p>

"Esas cajas no se desempacaran solas"

_**(Secuencia de Apertura: "Una Ilusión" de Kabah)**_

_**Cuantas distancias hemos controlado, cuantas historias faltan por cortar**_

_**Cuantas misiones hemos conquistado, somos perfectos sin saber amar**_

_**-instrumental-**_

_**Locos por descifrar, tontos por encontrar, una puerta otras dimensiones**_

_**Nuestra meta es volar, a mas planetas llegar, olvidando a las relaciones**_

_**(Sin entender) Que la vida tiene más**_

_**(El corazón) Lo tenemos en el mismo lugar**_

_**(Sin entender) El dinero es papel, no hay color en la piel que podemos perder**_

_**Una ilusión, de encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación, de ser libre con todos tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir **_

_**Una ilusión, de encontrarnos con la misma idea, de tenerte y aprender de ti**_

_**La sensación, de ser libre con todos tus sueños, de ser fuertes y tener que descubrir **_

_**Una Ilusión**_

_**(Fin de la Secuencia de Apertura)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Detective de Dos Caras<strong>

En el patio trasero de Phineas y Ferb estaban sentados en el patio trasero mientras tenían planos en el suelo

"Ya solo faltan los planos que querías mostrarnos para saber que vamos a hacer hoy"

"OK, voy en camino lo mas rápido que pueda, y conociéndome eso seria en unos minutos" dijo Judson con una bolsa con decoraciones, pero antes de que se pudiera montar en su motoneta, el vio de nuevo al chico pelinegro viendo unos folletos de turismo.

El chico seguía leyendo panfletos tratando de saber más del pueblo quieto, cuando de pronto…

"Hola", haciendo que el chico cayera de la impresión

"Te asuste?" pregunto Judson

"Por supuesto que me asustaste, tu…oye? No te he visto antes"

"No lo se, mi turno hace mucho que termino"

"Eres el mesero que me encontré en la mañana"

"Si, si lo soy, Judson Lockhart, mucho gusto" dijo presentando su mano, pero el chico se alejo

"Hey, espera a donde vas" y trato de seguir al chico

"No puedo tomar la mano de un extraño"

"Como puedo ser extraño si ya te he dicho mi nombre, oye no eres de por aquí verdad"

"Para que quieres saber?"

"No lo se, veo que necesitas ayuda para saber un poco sobre la ciudad"

"…"

"Hola?"

"Mi nombre es Alonso Cervantes, fui transferido desde Mexico a Danville y empezare clases en la preparatoria en Septiembre" dijo en un tono monótono

"Alonso, gusto en conocerte"

"Seria buena idea…si me mostraras algo de la ciudad"

"Gran idea" dijo Judson poniendo un casco negro en su cabeza y lo llevo a su motoneta "Y se cual es el lugar para empezar un tour por la ciudad, sujétate" y la motoneta caminaba por la ciudad hasta llegar los suburbios y se estaciono en la casa de Phineas y Ferb

"Aquí estamos en la casa de Phineas y Ferb, donde siempre pasa algo emocionante"

"Espero que no sea publicidad engañosa" entonces el chico de la visera lleva a su compañero adentro del patio trasero

"Hola chicos" dijo Judson "Que están haciendo"

En ese momento, Isabella sintió algo en el aire

"Bueno, por ahora no sabemos pero tenemos muy buenas ideas para hoy, y quien es tu amigo?"

"Yo no soy su amigo" respondió el chico pelinegro

"Por ahora" dijo el castaño "El es Alonso"

"Mucho gusto Alonso" dijo Phineas "Soy Phineas y el es mi hermano Ferb" Ferb solo saludo, Alonso se quedo mirándolo extraño

"No va a decir nada o que" dijo Alonso

"Es que el es un hombre de acción" dijeron Phineas y Judson

"Bueno, eso podría tener sentido"

"En fin, Alonso me platico que el es de San Antonio, Texas y vino aquí a estudiar"

"Entonces…eres nuevo en la ciudad"

"Si, si lo soy"

"Bueno, eso creo que se pueda arreglar" entonces tomo uno de los planos del pasto y lo mostro

"Se que muchos han ido a edificios altos para ver vista panorámica, pero seria divertido si la vista pudiera moverse de un lado a otro. Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy; Oye, y Perry?"

"Quien es Perry?" pregunto Alonso y mientras tanto el ornitorrinco verdiazul se monto en su deslizador usando su sombrero de fedora, para otra batalla con Doofenshmirtz

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban construyendo la vista panorama voladora, pero entonces llega Candace Flynn

"Phineas y Ferb, dejen de hacer tanto ruido, y esto es…" dijo la adolescente

"Una vista panorámica voladora que volara por toda la ciudad: completo con restaurantes, sala de karaoke, pista de patinaje sobre hielo, rueda de la fortuna y recreación de la selva de Sudamerica"

"No recuerdo que la parte de la selva estuviera en los planos" pensó Judson

"No crean que van a salirse con la suya, le hablare a mama" dijo Candace mientras se iba adentro de la casa

"Ella es Candace Flynn, la malvada bruja de Danville, evítala a toda costa" dijo al chico pelinegro

"A leguas se ve que no te agrada" dijo Alonso

"Chicos, no hay problema si nos ayudan un poco" se escucho la voz del pelirrojo, los dos decidieron ayudar: Judson decidió ayudar a Ferb construyendo la chasis de la maquina mientras Phineas y Alonso ayudaron con la arquitectura, el quedo impresionado con su conocimiento de matemáticas; y tiempo después, la panorama voladora había sido completada

"Bueno, ya esta listo; preparemos la ceremonia de inauguración" y los dos chicos empezaron a preparar todo

Alonso saco su reloj y se quedo impresionado cuanto tiempo les tomo hacer la nace panoramica

"Ellos pudieron completar algo que se termina en 9 o 10 años, en solo 2 horas, Imposible!" dijo el pelinegro sorprendido, el comentario llego a oídos del pelirojo

"Imposible!" dijo Phineas un poco frustrado "No hay nada imposible para el que lo quiere hacer"

"Impresionado? Ellos les gusta hacer lo que sea para que su verano divertido, sin importar si es colosal como esto" dejando al chico negro perplejo

Tiempo más tarde, mucha gente se reunió en el patio, los chicos presentaron la plataforma panorámica, para cortar el listón rojo y todos entraron emocionados

"Subamos Alonso o nos quedaremos sin la diversión, amigo" y tomo la mano del pelinegro llevándolo adentro de la nave

_Que le pasa a este chico, yo no soy su amigo y no necesito amigos pero…el esta tomando mi mano, me siento raro…como si me gustara que este cerca de mi._

En el momento que la plataforma tomo vuelo, muchos se asombraron con la vista aérea de la ciudad, el joven detective miraba la ciudad desde arriba mientras su compañero le apuntaba algunos puntos en la ciudad mientras corrian de un lado a otro

"Ese es el centro comercial Googleplex, donde muchos van de compras por ropa y cosas, ahí esta el Teatro Faraon, donde normalmente voy al cine, ahí esta la Preparatoria de Danville; no es mi lugar favorito pero deber saber en donde queda no?"

"Que es ese edificio purpura"

"Cual edificio purpura"

"Ese, el de la rara forma" dijo mientras apuntaba al edificio de Doofenshmirtz, mientras brillaban luces verdes ahí: parece que de nuevo el y su nemesis, Perry entraron de nuevo en combate.

_(Escuchar: Summer, Where do we Begin?)_

Una pausa corta, los chicos van a otra parte del lugar y Judson le muestra su casa, el deposito de chatarra, el restaurante de su madre y el taller de su padre. Judson se veía feliz pero Alonso no se sentía feliz

"Que pasa"

"Nada, es solo…que todo esto es demasiado para mi, de donde vengo casi no tengo tiempo para socializar o divertirme"

"Con razón te ves tan encerrado, creo que necesitas distraerte un poco, vamos" y se lo llevo tomándolo de la mano

_De nuevo me toma la mano, pero tal vez no sea tan malo; parece agradable…tal vez debería divertirme un poco._

En casi todo el día, los dos muchachos se la pasaban divirtiéndose: Judson cantaba en la sala de karaoke y en la mitad del numero, el arrastro a su compañero al escenario y Alonso, Alonso podía patinar en la pista de patinaje en especial con su pie izquierdo, pero Judson tiene problemas para patinar, Alonso rodo sus ojos y tomo sus manos para ayudarlo a patinar, los dos chicos paseando por un puente en la selva de Sudamerica mientras usaban ropa de explorador, Judson se asombraba con la vista pero Alonso no pudo disfrutar porque siempre estaba auyhentando los mosquitos; y al final, los dos decidieron montarse en la rueda de la fortuna que Alonso pensó que era una idea tonta poner una rueda de la fortuna dentro del panorama pero por una razón no le importaba.

_(Alto a la música)_

En el área de restaurantes, Alonso miraba su reloj cuando Judson llego con helados

"Hora del postre" dijo Judson, el le dio el helado de limón a Alonso y el tomo el que era de napolitano, el disfrutaba de su helado, pero Alonso no parecía tan contento

"Que pasa Alonso, me dijiste que el de limón es tu favorito"

"No es eso, es solo que…nadie ha sido tan amable conmigo….que tienes planeado"

"Yo? Nada, solamente trato de ser amable y ser tu amigo"

El pelinegro exhalo y se quedo callado

"Alonso…"

"Eres la primera persona que insiste en acercarse a mi, mientras los demás piensan que soy algo como un aguafiestas o yo pienso que son idiotas"

"Bueno, me gusta mucho tu forma de ser es…interesante, seria agradable que fuéramos amigos"

Alonso solo pudo sonreír de manera suave y empezó a comerse su helado. Mientras tanto, en una sala del lugar, se encontraban piezas de ajedrez rojas que de pronto se habían transformado en cinco peones y tres arfiles, cuando se transformaron; los que habían visto la transformación se había panicado y en segundos hubo caos total

_Atencion pasajeros, les habla su capitán_

_Aparentemente estamos siendo victimas de un ataque terrorista, les pedimos que por favor conserven la calma y se dirigan a las capsulas salvavidas, sigan la ruta de evacuación para llegar a ellas. _

Isabella y las exploradoras estaban ayudando a llevar a las personas a las capsulas salvavidas, mientras que Phineas activo el piloto automatico y los dos se dirigieron afuera de la cabina, mientras tomaron sus artefactos.

En el area de restaurantes, dos de los peones habían llegado

"*exhalo* Justo cuando pedí un día tranquilo" y tomo su llave de tuercas y la expandió "Alonso, será mejor que te vayas"

"No, no hasta saber que esta pasando"

"Es algo difícil de explicar"

"Eso no es una respuesta" pero un peón estaba detrás de el y saco su espada

"Alonso, detrás de…"

Pero se escucho el ruido de una espada se escucho cortando

….

…

"ti"

Y el peón fue cortado por la mitad ya que el brazo izquierdo de Alonso se volvió plateado y se formo una navaja, luego su pie izquierdo se volvió del mismo color y los brazos y pie derecho se volvieron de oro

"Gran equivocación" dijo Alonso en tono serio y se abalanzo hacia el otro peon y peleo con el por un momento pero el salto y su brazo dorado se torno una pistola y disparo al peon y salto dejando al chico de la visera impresionado, entonces un arfil llego para atacar al chico con su lanza, el lo restregó con su navaja en el pie izquierdo y luego conecto algunas patadas rapidas, sin embargo el arfil uso su baston para hacer que el chico flote pero luego lo dejo en el suelo sin poder moverse, pero un golpe de llave noqueo el arfil

"Los arfiles son malos para controlar la gravedad pero solo a una persona" dijo Judson pero entonces se escucho un ruido de metal destrozado, los chicos corrieron y vieron que Phineas y Ferb en sus armaduras usaron un par de guantes de box gigantes para noquear a los peones pero fueron arremetidos contra el suelo

"Phineas! Ferb!" grito Judson pero Alonso solo pudo respirar hondo y tomo una posición de combate y corrió a los arfiles

"**TRABALENGUAS!" **grito Alonso mientras le da espadazos a gran velocidad y al finalizar apunto a

"**EXPLOSION BINARIA!" **y la pistola disparo un enorme rayo dorado repleto de 1s y 0s al terminar el solo pudo decir

"Entonces…alguna pregunta" y los arfiles terminaron siendo chatarra

Por otro lado, un rayo de un –inador fue disparado en el laboratorio de Doofenshmirtz pero luego termino siendo volado

"Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!" se oyó mientras que el semi-acuatico volaba lejos, pero el rayo impacto el panorama y entonces empezó a "desinflarse como globo" sacudiendo todo

"Aaaaaah" grito Judson "Hay que salir de aquí"

"Ya todos evacuaron" agrego Phineas "Y ya no hay mas capsulas"

"Entonces…tendremos que hacer una" entonces Ferb uso su poder para crear una capsula de emergencia y es lanzado en un cañon hacia afuera, al salir de la capsula, los cuatro solo exhalaron exhaustos, Ferb solo pudo tirarse por toda la energía que uso y Phineas lo levanto

"Woo-u-woo" dijo el chico de la visera de manera exhausta "No mas paseos asi por 5 dias, una semana máximo"

Mas tarde vieron que ninguno afortunadamente salió lastimado y todos fueron evacuados, después de eso el día paso normal.

Mas tarde, antes de que atardeciera, los chicos pasaron un momento para que el pelinegro conociera mejor a los hermanos y el chico decidió retirarse antes de que atardeciera.

_Esta no es mi idea de una ciudad tranquila, algo me dice que esto será un largo verano_

"Alonso!" se escucho la voz de Judson que corrió junto al lado de Alonso

"Me extrañaste?"

"Hmm, no se"

"Solamente quería decirte que fue extraño lo que paso allá ¿Cómo hiciste lo de los brazos y piernas metalicas?"

"…Es difícil de explicar" dijo en tono tímido

"Eso no es una respuesta"

Después de una pausa, el pelinegro solo se pudo reír y dijo "Ay, la ironía" y ambos se empezaron a reír, después de calmarse, el castaño dijo

"Fue un gran día el de hoy, no crees"

"El día fue un desastre, cuando esperaba un día tranquilo…"

"Pero fue emocionante" y luego Alonso sonó una corneta de aire

"NO ME INTERRUMPAS!" dijo Alonso

"Perdón"

"El día fue un desastre, pero si no hubiera sido un desastre…no te hubiera conocido, y creo que…tal vez…seria que tu y yo fuéramos amigos" y el chico solo grito

"Woo-u-Woo!" y abrazo al chico fuertemente "Ves, no fue tan difícil que te abrieras a alguien"

"Si, pero por favor, me gustaría que no me sacaras el aire"

"Hecho" y los dos chicos solo pudieron sonreír

"Te acompaño a tu casa"

"Por supuesto" y los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar a los departamentos

"Pude conseguir el departamento como parte del programa de intercambio, pero necesitare algo de dinero extra"

"Entonces, porque no consigues ayudarme en el trabajo de mama, así tendrías algo de dinero y harías algo de provecho"

"Algo de provecho? No lo habrás notado, pero" entonces el hizo una reverencia en frente de el "Soy un detective, me gusta descubrir la verdad por encima de todo"

El chico se quedo perplejo y dijo "O…K, veamos a como estará el verano"

"Creo que este verano podría ser interesante" y entonces los dos siguieron caminando, sin duda empezando una bonita amistad

_**(Secuencia de Clausura: "Peligro" de Reik)**_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**No logre tomar, distancia critica. Me vuelvo a equivocar, la historia típica**_

_**En un irracional impulso eléctrico, mi corazón corre en tu dirección**_

_**Me hace tanto mal tu humor errático, te sigo sin pensar en automático**_

_**Si doy un paso, ya no lograre volver, no se como retroceder**_

_**Una y otra vez tengo que luchar conmigo (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego me besas, caigo en tu juego**_

_**Peligro de caer, en tu voz estoy perdido, no escucho a mi sexto sentido**_

_**-Instrumental-**_

_**(Fin de la secuencia de clausura)**_

_Mientras Alonso y Judson tratan de hacerse amigos, Phineas y Ferb hacen de las suyas construyendo una locomotora de vapor muy especial, mientras que Doofenshmirtz tratara de arruinarle el dia a su hermano Roger, quien es el alcalde del Area Limitrofe, típico día de verano en Danville, no se pierdan el próximo episodio "__**Expreso de Danville 1990" **__Juntos podemos hacer un verano de leyenda._

* * *

><p>WHEW! Finalmente pude terminar este capitulo, perdón por la LARGA demora, es que mi vida puede ser bastante apretada; pero en fin Alonso esta en el cuadro y se esca encariñando con Judson, hablando de parejas disparejas.<p>

En fin, no se pierdan lo que puede seguir, hasta el próximo episodio…

¡Ocean se despide! ¡Paz, hermanos!


End file.
